Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson brings a son of Khione named Jack Frost to camp, around the same time dragons return to North America. Campers have to learn to live peacefully alongside with them and for that, they request the help of a group of European demigods and so-called dragon riders. That group is led by Hiccup Haddock, son of Hephaestus. Nicercy & HiJack slash Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack
1. Percy Befriends Jack Frost

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack

Summary: Camp Half-Blood requests help from their European counterpart Berk when dragons start populating North America again. They need to learn how to live with dragons instead of killing them as they normally do with monsters. So while Nico goes on a quest to bring in the European dragon riders led by a son of Hephaestus named Hiccup Haddock, Percy goes on a quest to collect a son of Khione by the name Jack Frost. Jack and Percy get along great and so do Hiccup and Nico. Between the two sets of blossoming bromances, surely the boys can manage to figure out their romantic life too.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 1: Percy Befriends Jack Frost and Nico Takes a Quest_

The past two years since the end of the Giant War had been surprisingly calm. The demigods spent their time rebuilding their homes and establishing peace between Romans and Greeks. The former heroes enjoyed retirement and the most exciting tasks at hand were quests to retrieve new demigods. It was wonderful, really. Nico spent his days at camp now, he had made friends, trained and managed to overcome his social fears and the fear of standing true to himself. Well, it helped that about a year after the war and after Percy and Annabeth broke up, Annabeth and Piper got together as the second out and proud couple camp had; after Jake and Will. Things got easier for Nico. The greatest help with that were his friends though. Will, Cecil and Lou. The three had made things so much easier for Nico, had helped him settling at camp and training. At first, the son of Hades had been very reluctant about training, knowing that the only one who could really rival his powers was Percy. But Lou Ellen and her magic proved to be a pretty good match too. So Nico trained. A lot. Not just his powers; he also gained quite some muscles. And according to Will, the growth spurt Nico had hit at sixteen, had really helped Nico too. The blonde son of Apollo was a very invested match-maker for Nico, who could only roll his eyes at his best friend's efforts though. There was only one love for him and that love was attending college by now, studying marine biology and being very much single ever since Annabeth and he broke up. In short; Percy Jackson.

At this point, Nico had completely accepted that. He had accepted his feelings for Percy and after having tried to get over Percy after the Giant War, Nico now saw that there was no one else for him. There was only Percy and there probably always would be only Percy.

"Nico di Angelo, the brooding bad boy I was desperately looking for!"

Nico slowly raised one unimpressed eyebrow as he turned to look at the widely grinning Latino who just entered his cabin. Leo Valdez was rarely good news. Most of the time, things exploded when Leo was around. Nonetheless, Nico motioned for Leo to step up.

"What do you want, Valdez?", asked the son of Hades suspiciously.

"Your help. On a quest", declared Leo with a bright grin. "We're going to man the Argo II and travel to some secluded Scandinavian island, because there is some demigod over there, who should be collected, according to the gods. I already asked Piper, Annabeth, Nyssa, Jake and Will. And Will said I should also bug you about coming along. You know, seven demigods and all that."

"Why me? Why not... Percy?", asked Nico, massaging his temples.

"Haven't you heard?", asked Leo a bit confused. "Percy is on his own quest. There is some mischief maker in... Burgess, or something. Chiron send the Stolls and Percy out." Nico made a face at the idea of Percy being on a quest all alone with the Stolls. "It's some really big deal", continued Leo, eyes sparkling. "I got the quest from my dad, because apparently I have an older brother on that island. A very awesome big brother, because he and those other kids are some kind of... dragon trainers. The gods agreed that they should be brought here so they can share their skills with us. Imagine, riding a dragon into battle! Well, not that I'm hoping for a next battle, but still!"

"Dragon riding?", asked Nico curiously, raising one eyebrow. "...Very well."

"This is gonna be awesome!", exclaimed Leo, pumping his fist into the air.

"I highly doubt that", grunted Nico and shook his head.

/Burgess, with Percy & the Stolls\

"You know, when Chiron said there was a 'mischief maker' in this town, I was kind of expecting... you know, one of _your_ kind", grunted Percy and made a face.

"So were we", huffed Connor with a glare. "But this is _worse_."

"Less whining, more getting us out of this!", exclaimed Travis next to his younger brother.

"I should be able to get us out, just give me a moment to concentrate", sighed Percy.

Thy were in the middle of a lake. Frozen to said lake. The three of them had been in hot pursuit of the demigod in question and somehow everything had kind of... gotten away from them. Percy and the kid clashed, Percy used his powers in an attempt to catch the boy with his water-powers. Then, in the middle of _August_ , the lake froze around them. The stranger snickered and flew away. He literally flew away. Percy had no idea what was going on here, but Jackson Overland was not your average child of one of the Olympians. And honestly, Percy already had a hard enough time memorizing how to recognize kids of the Olympians. Closing his eyes tightly, Percy tried to find a connection with the essence of the ice; the frozen water. It took a while to reach the deeper parts of the lake that weren't frozen and forced the connection from there on out until the ice cracked and in the end fast melted. Before the Stolls and Percy could fall, the water practically gripped them and carried them to the shore again. Connor and Travis were short of kissing the land.

"Okay, so, any speculations on who his godly parent is?", sighed Percy.

"Well, that's not too hard a guess", huffed Connor and rolled his eyes. "Leo talked a lot about the lady after the Giant War. According to Piper, he even had a crush on her."

"Lady Khione, goddess of snow and ice", supplied Travis when Percy still looked lost. "Would also explain why he was able to fly off like that. Khione is the daughter of Boreas, god of the North Wind, and Oreithyia, goddess of mountain winds, and her sister is Aura, goddess of the cool breeze. Literally the entire family aside from Khione are wind-related."

"...Why do you know that?", asked Percy a bit stunned.

"That new camper we told you about, the chick that came in like March, she's a daughter of Aura and she goes on and on and on about her family tree", sighed Connor and rolled his eyes. "My mom's father is the god of the North Wind and his brothers those of East, South and West! We are all very important! Without us, there wouldn't be any currents! We make weather, bla, bla, bla."

"But since she was the first daughter of Aura around, we had to help build her a cabin", muttered Travis annoyed. "And the entire time, she cited myths and relations and listed powers... urgh."

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough of that!", laughed Percy and held his hands up in surrender. "So yeah, goddess of snow, makes sense. Since he's literally leaving a trail of snow behind. How about we follow that and... try again? Maybe this time, he'll listen instead of freezing us."

/Argo II, with Nico & the others\

Going on this quest had been an awful, awful idea. Nico already regretted it three days into the journey. Listening to Will's mother-henning was already bad when he had his own cabin to flee to, but now they were stuck on this small ship. The banter between Leo, Jake and Nyssa was also quite the headache. All the technological babbling. The worst – even worse than seeing Will and Jake kissing and cuddling, which already ranked right up there with seeing Hades and Persephone making out – was spending two weeks on a ship together with Annabeth Chase. Nico was not a fan, to say the least. He had never really been. She was too knows-it-all, bordering arrogance really, then the fact that she had gotten to date Percy Jackson. Okay, maybe mainly the part about her having dated Percy. But now she was dating Piper and honestly, that got annoying fast too. Then again, Nico generally got annoyed by happy couples. They made him want to claw his eyes out.

"You need to get laid", declared Piper matter-of-factly as she sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. "The way you glare at every happy couple ever makes me fear I'll drop dead."

"What can I say? You people are disgusting", muttered Nico grumpily, emptying the cup in one go.

"You're only saying that because you don't have the love of your life sitting on your lap during movie night, or cuddling with you in bed, or, well, releasing all that pend-up energy with, if you know what I mean", chuckled Piper teasingly. "When are you going to confess to Percy?"

"I already did that. In public", muttered Nico defensively.

"Yeah, telling everyone how you're 'over' your 'crush'. Because anyone with half a brain is gonna believe that", snorted Piper ridiculed and rolled her eyes. "That was about as believable as when you pretended to be in love with Annabeth, you idiot."

"What else was I supposed to do?", sighed Nico exhausted. "Saying I'm over him may be the best way to actually start moving on. Was I supposed to say I can get lost in your beautiful eyes, or listen to your dumb, dorky jokes all day long, or stare at that ridiculously perfect ass of yours for even longer...? Because that is not going to help me. It's just going to get me Percy's _pity_."

"Will's right, you're hopeless", sighed Piper and got up from her seat. "Have fun wallowing in self-pity then. I'll check in with the others, see how long it'll take us."

While Nico grunted, Piper rolled her eyes and left the room to go and find her girlfriend. Annabeth was involved in some kind of heated debate with Will. Piper didn't even want to know what it was, so she decided to instead selfishly interrupt them by sitting down next to Annabeth and kissing her. The blonde was instantly dazed and returning the kiss eagerly.

"Great. Thank you, Piper", called Nyssa out relieved, giving her thumbs-up. "They started to get on my nerve. The next alternative would have been to crash the ship into the nearest iceberg, but I was afraid Celine Dion would be popping up and start screeching..."

Piper snorted amused. She liked the daughter of Hephaestus a lot. Then again, she generally got along better with the tomboyish girls, like Nyssa or Lou Ellen. As she and Annabeth parted, Piper pulled her blonde a little closer and Annabeth was more than happy to snuggle up to her girlfriend.

"So, Nico got a stick up his ass", pointed Piper out casually.

"Funny, I always assumed his problem was that he doesn't have a stick up his ass", said Nyssa.

"The problem is that he doesn't have _his_ stick up _Percy's_ ass", corrected Will annoyed.

"Everybody knows that", sighed Annabeth, chin resting on Piper's shoulder. "Everybody aside from Percy. It's kind of sad, that he doesn't... get it. I mean, at this point, Percy truly just... needs happiness. The war had gnawed him down and while most of us seem to have some kind of way to cope, someone to cope with – Reyna and Jason, me and Piper, Leo and Frank and Hazel – he is still trying to shoulder everything on his own. He's horrible like that, trying not to burden anyone. What he needs is someone to love, someone to love him and force him to face his fears and feelings."

"Nico sure is stubborn enough to try and force Percy to confront his problems", offered Will.

"The problem however", called Leo out with a broad grin. "Is that they're _both_ too stubborn to face it. Believe me, I always get to hear all the complains from Hazel whenever I visit my Romans."

Piper heaved a sigh. Leo was right, there really was no one who could compare in stubbornness to those two demigods in particular. It would take a miracle to make them fess up.

/Burgess, with Jack & Percy\

Percy and the Stolls had split up, because even though Burgess was a small town, it was still pretty big when three foreigners were searching for one particular kid who knew the town like the back of his hand. Percy however had one advantage over the Stolls, because he could feel water and snow was essentially frozen water. So the intense snow-storms were easy enough to track.

"Not this time, you don't", called Percy out and lunged at Jackson.

Jackson hit him with an intense wave of snow and tried to blow him away with the help of the wind. But this time, Percy had his own trick up his sleeve. He summoned a harsh, cold rain that instantly dragged Jackson down, causing the surprised demigod to land uncomfortably on his ass. Smirking, Percy jumped Jackson and came to straddle Jackson's waist, holding him down by the throat. Percy stared stunned as he finally got a good look at Jackson. He was ridiculously gorgeous. Pale, translucent skin like porcelain, eyes as blue and deep and bright as ice-crystals and hair white as snow. He was wearing a dark-blue hoodie with a silvery-white ice-pattern and brown leather-pants that looked more like they had been painted on, really. If cute bottoms were his type, Percy would probably be all over the son of Khione. Percy however preferred to be the cute bottom in his relationship, so as things were, he just stared down at Jackson a bit ridiculed.

"How has no one ever called you out on being a demigod? You look like you're out of some anime or something", blurted Percy out, looking a bit dumbfounded. "I mean, your hair alone!"

Jackson grinned up at him amused. "Yeah, no kidding. But well, what can I say? No one sees me. No one... ever saw me. It's kind of... like I'm invisible. The weird freak with the weird white hair. People steer clear of me, especially since monsters started trying to eat me. It just... looks weird to mortals. They don't see what I see? So they're even more freaked out about me..."

"...That why you ran?", asked Percy curiously, leaning back some but staying seated on the white-haired boy's waist. "Because you thought we were monsters? Or bullies? Because we're not."

"Naw", shrugged the other. "You're other demigods, aren't you? Grandpa North warned me about you. Told me I'd be better off on my own, with him looking out for me."

"...Grandpa North?", echoed Percy curiously. "Look, I'm Percy Jackson, the other two were Connor and Travis Stoll. Yes, we're demigods, like you. We came to bring you to a safe place."

"Grandpa North, as in Boreas, god of the North Wind. He's been... looking out for me", shrugged the son of Khione. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. And I don't believe in safe places."

"Jack Frost?", repeated Percy with a grin, tilting his head. "That's a good one. Since your name's Jackson. Okay, listen. I never believed in safe places either, you know?"

"Because your life's been so hard?", questioned Jack, raising one eyebrow doubtfully.

"Well, when I was twelve, I already had spent half my life with an abusive stepfather, then there were the monsters trying to eat me and me thinking I'm going crazy because I didn't know about demigods or anything and no one believed a word I said, which added to all the bullies trying to beat me up and knock me down for being different and a bit slow", listed Percy casually. "That was when I was brought to camp. I didn't believe in a safe place either, a place where I could belong. But it exists and... no matter your powers or parentage, you're not weird there. You're just... one of us. You're a demigod, you belong with demigods. You deserve to be safe."

Jack stared at him doubtfully, eyebrows knitted as he slowly looked Percy up and down. Speaking of weird, Jack was pretty sure Percy's eyes were even weirder than Jack's hair. White was at least a color people knew – or lack of color, as his buddy Aster the art geek would point out – while this mixture between green and blue was pretty unnatural. And they were sparkling so bright, it was ridiculous. Though, honestly, they were rather beautiful. The whole guy was rather beautiful and looked rather honest. Jack doubted the guy was a liar and what would he gain from luring Jack somewhere? If he was a monster, he could have already eaten Jack.

"You have powers", whispered Jack softly. "The... rain-thing you did and the thing at the lake. You have weird powers like me. I never met anyone with powers like mine."

"Yeah, I got powers", agreed Percy mischievously, summoning the rain above them to form a shield and cover them from even more rain before forming a ball of water to levitate in front of them. "I'm the son of Poseidon, which means I can control water, just like you can control ice. You... know about your mom? Since you said your... grandpa is watching out for you? What happened to you?"

Percy slowly slid off Jack's lap so the two could sit opposite each other while Jack contemplated the answer himself. "I... didn't know what I was, until like... a year ago, maybe. Used to live with my dad, my... stepmother who I thought was my mother and my baby-sister Mary... We were in a car accident, crashed into a frozen lake... I guess... that triggered my powers for the first time. Used to be a brunette with brown eyes, you know? But when my, uh, godly genes broke out, I kinda... bleached out all over? My powers over ice saved me, I surfaced hours later, it was already the middle of the night... First thing I saw was the full moon, it was so... overwhelmingly mighty and... it talked to me. Or, well, so I thought. When I came properly to it, I realized this beautiful woman flying in front of the silver moon. She kind of melted in, with her white skin and white hair. It was my mother. She... came to check on me, told me that Jackson Overland had died, that I was reborn as something... more. I was the strongest child of hers in centuries. She gave me the name Jack Frost, said it was why her and my dad picked Jackson because of Jack Frost, or Jökul Frosti, some other snow god she is friends with. She told me I could do much, I just had to... be careful. She gave me into the care of my grandparents, grandpa North and grandma Tooth have been watching over me ever since. But... if it's really safe at that place you come from, why... didn't she send me there?"

"First of all, grandma Tooth?", echoed Percy doubtfully before shrugging. "And your mom, she... chose the wrong side in the last war between the gods two years ago. I guess she may have felt like maybe you as her son wouldn't be welcomed? But that's not true."

"Huh...", nodded Jack thoughtful. "And yeah, grandma Tooth, because first of all I have a hard time pronouncing Oreo... Oray... Oreithyia – see, hard time – and she's actually kinda looking like a fairy. Like the tooth fairy, that's why I started calling her Tooth, you know?"

"It's... nice your godly family has been watching out for you, but I think it's time that your demigodly family watches out for you", stated Percy as he got up and offered Jack a hand. "I mean, the gods helping is all nice and stuff, but... where are you living? Do you have friends?"

"I'm living right here, at the lake", shrugged Jack, reluctantly taking Percy's hand. "And I have a friend, his name is Aster. He's a Pooka – that's some monster-bunny race from Australia, but honestly, he's actually really cool, not like a real dangerous monster or anything."

Percy forced a small smile as he made a simple hand-gesture to get them both dry again and make the rain stop. "My very first friend was a satyr. And my baby brother is a cyclops. I also have a pet hellhound and a pet skeleton kitten, though the latter is living with my parents at the moment – mom and mortal stepfather. So, yeah, I know unconventional is... good and fun, but sometimes, parts of your life should be conventional. Regular. Having a home to return to. Support. A... decent meal on the table trice a day? Because looking at you, skinny boy, I doubt you got them."

"Okay, okay, whatever. I'll come with you", sighed Jack in defeat. "But... You're... You're gonna vouch for that place, right? So if this turns out to be not as good as you promise, you're in a lot of trouble and I am out of there faster than you can say your own name."

"Deal", agreed Percy and they shook hands on it, both grinning a little. "You're gonna like Camp Half-Blood. And I think you're gonna get along great with the Hermes-kids... which reminds me that we should maybe start looking for Trav and Con before they get themselves in trouble..."

"They do that a lot?", asked Jack amused.

"Kids of Hermes", was all the answer Percy gave. "You'll love them."

/Argo II, with Nico & the others\

"Are we there yet?", whined Leo, leaning against the mast.

"No, not yet", sighed Nyssa a bit annoyed.

"And yet?", whined Piper, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Leo.

"No, still not", grunted Jake, more than just a bit annoyed.

Jake and Nyssa had taken over the control so Leo could get a break and Annabeth was leaning over a table to discuss their approach with Will while Nico was in the crow's nest and glaring into the horizon. In short, both Leo and Piper were bored out of their minds and that was not a good combination. Those two friends were very hard to endure when they were bored.

"Let me correct you", announced Nico as came down. "We're there. I can see the island of Berk not too far off. Can feel the magic surrounding and protecting the island. Welcome to Berk."

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo, here's to something new! HiJack is actually in my top five of favorite all time ships, so it is due time I start paying attention to it. And what better way to start than with a nice crossover to another one of my top five OTPs? ;)_

 _As a little orientational help, I put the respective godly parent of the HTTYD/RotG characters in braces behind the character in my little list up at the head of the story. So, if you usually skip that, maybe take a look for orientation. There is also a list of OC dragons that will sooner or later show up, considering the purpose of this story is to teach the American demigods how to train a dragon._

 _Next chapter is gonna feature the first encounter between the Argo II and the dragon riders of Berk. Also, Jack and Percy bonding, because that's a bromance meant to happen!_

 _Next on my updating-schedule is "The Queen of Olympus" for next Wednesday._


	2. Nico Meets Some Dragon Riders

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 2: Nico Meets Some Dragon Riders and Jack Finds a Home_

Seeing Berk and landing on Berk were two vastly different things. Between them was one big obstacle: A gorgeous black-haired girl on a silver metal-like dragon. With a herd of metal-like dragons surrounding them, all snarling at the Argo II and circling them.

"Stop shooting the awesome dragons!", called Leo out scandalized as Annabeth fired at the beasts.

"They're attacking the ship!", argued Piper annoyed, glaring at her best friend. "What are we supposed to do? Let them eat us, or what? They're clearly hostile!"

The cannon hit one of the silver dragons and it went down with a whine, crashing onto the deck of the ship. Leo instantly pulled Will along, under the loud protests of the son of Apollo.

"He's hurt! Help him", ordered Leo with a glare, looking at the gorgeous, hurt creature.

"I know nothing about dragons aside from how to kill them", sighed Will annoyed. "I don't..."

While Nyssa and Jake were trying to steer the ship out of the way, Piper tried to charmspeak the dragons out of the way and Annabeth was shooting them, Leo was trying to coax Will into helping the hurt dragon and Nico was just watching the scene. He squinted as he watched a beautiful black dragon with a rider dressed in leather join the black-haired female. The dragon gave a bright blue blast that Nyssa just barely managed to dodge. Much to the horror of his crew did Nico jump onto the rail, both hands lifted up as he stared the black dragon dead in the eyes.

"Stop it!", called Nico out as loud as he could. "We don't mean you any harm, Night Fury! Stop attacking us and let us talk, okay? See, we're taking care of the hurt dragon, because we didn't want to hurt him. We're only defending ourselves here, so how about we just stop shooting at all?"

" _If you don't mean harm, what do you want?_ ", asked the Night Fury suspiciously.

The mighty black beast flew up to the ship to hover in front of Nico, under the wild protests of his rider. Nico slowly reached one hand out to pat the Night Fury's snout, causing Annabeth to scream like the dragon was going to bite his hand off. Instead, the dragon just blinked slowly.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, I'm a son of Hades. We're all demigods", replied Nico honestly. "We're here to request your assistance. We're not here to cause trouble, I swear."

"...Is he... is he talking to the dragon?", asked Piper worried. "Has he gone crazy?"

The rider, caressed the Night Fury's cheek, leaning down. "What do you say, buddy?"

The Night Fury chirped, or that was what it sounded like to the others. " _He's telling the truth._ "

The Night Fury turned tail, heading toward Berk, whining high-pitched which caused the silver dragons to all follow, even under the protests of the female rider. Nico climbed off the rail and motioned for Nyssa and Jake to bring them down. They did, but everyone was still staring at Nico. Even by the time they landed and climbed off the ship to face the two riders and their dragons. The black dragon instantly walked over to Nico to sniff his hand.

"Toothless seems to trust you", stated the male rider, removing his helmet to reveal a handsome brunette guy with deep forest-green eyes. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, this is my friend Heather."

"Like I said, I'm Nico. Those are Leo, Nyssa, Jake, Will, Annabeth and Piper", introduced Nico, patting Toothless between the ears. "We're here because we want to ask for your help."

"What kind of help?", asked Heather suspiciously, straightening as she stood next to Hiccup.

Nico stiffened a little as other armed demigods approached. A chubby blonde guy with a very round dragon came to stand half behind Hiccup and Heather, a vicious looking blonde girl flanking Hiccup on his other side, as well as a short, sturdy looking dark-haired guy with a monstrous red dragon, while two long-haired blondes were flying on a two-headed dragon above them.

"We're demigods from the US", butted Annabeth in, coming to stand next to Nico. "We were send by the gods to bring you to our camps so you can teach us, and others, how to... train a dragon."

"Oh, well if the gods order us to", snarked the blonde girl next to Hiccup viciously.

"Astrid", hissed Hiccup, glaring at her. "Let them continue, will you? We don't want to fight."

"Neither do we", assured Piper now as she joined Nico and Annabeth. "You in Europe have been... relatively unaffected by the past two wars, but even you must have noticed. Especially the second war that took place in Athens and Rome for the greater part."

"I know Europe is like... tiny to you Americans, but it'll surprise you to hear that we're not _that_ up to date and affected by what happens in other countries", stated Heather unimpressed.

"Heather, honey, please don't be so hostile", pleaded the blonde boy next to her. "And yes, we did hear about the Giant War. Mother Gaia rising and revolting against the Olympians."

"Fishlegs is right", confirmed Astrid, arms crossed over her chest. "We heard about it. Through the rumor mill. Not because you Americans came and, I don't know, asked for our help, even though you came to _our_ continent to wage a war. But _now_ you ask for our help?"

Annabeth surveyed the area. She could see a village not far away and she realized that this island – Berk – was like Europe's New Rome. A city completely safe for the demigods. It figured that there was some kind of safe haven for demigods in Europe too; not every single parent raising a kid alone could afford to send their child all the way to the US, like Silena's father or Clarisse's mother.

"We weren't aware of your existence", stated Annabeth plainly. "The gods were never the most communicative bunch and I'm sure you know that. We're Greek demigods, we weren't even aware there are Roman demigods until the Giant War. We never knew there were demigods in Europe. If we had known, we would have requested your help. We would have done a lot of things different if we would have had the knowledge we have right now. As things are, we only now learned about you and we're here to reach out to you. Dragons have fled the US when the wars brewed up, most likely because they are peaceful creatures. Now that the wars are over, dragons returned. And Lord Hephaestus said that... the way we were trained, American demigods would just kill dragons for the sake of killing monsters, even though there is a peaceful way of dealing with them. He said he has a son here, on Berk, who is a master in dragon taming. We're here to ask you to teach us how to tame dragons so no innocent dragons have to die because neither knows how to deal with the other."

"We don't know how to deal with dragons so chances are we're going to provoke them, they'll attack us and we'll end up killing them in self-defense", added Piper with a pleading look.

"My father send you, then?", inquired Hiccup with a frown.

"Oh! So you're my brother?", asked Leo eagerly, still crouching down next to the metal-like dragon. "I'm a son of Hephaestus too. And so are Nyssa and Jake over there."

"I've never had too close a relationship with dad, but... in the end, he had his way of showing that he loves me", shrugged Hiccup thoughtful. "He says it's best for us to come with you?"

"Not for good", assured Leo with a grin. "You obviously got a cool gig going on here. Just... a couple months maybe, to help us out? Give us some pointers maybe?"

Heather looked between Leo and Hiccup and deep down, she saw a certain resemblance in their unwavering kindness, so she slowly approached Leo and the hurt Razorwhip. Windshear accompanied her human, cooing and nudging her hurt companion on the ground.

"Let me survey the damage", demanded Heather with a slight glare. "I'm an expert on Razorwhips."

"Razorwhip? That is such an awesome name", whispered Leo in awe, patting the hurt dragon.

The dragon cooed and snuggled up to Leo a little, obviously having bonded with the human who kept patting him and making sure he was alright. Heather sighed softly. Those Americans weren't that bad if the dragon in pain trusted one of them. Lifting her head, she looked at Hiccup and nodded. The leader of the riders nodded sharply, relaxing visibly.

"Okay", nodded Hiccup reluctantly. "We'll think about this. But first I need to know why you seem to be able to talk to Toothless here. Why do you possess the dragon tongue?"

"I don't", replied Nico with an awkward shrug. "It's just Night Furies, really."

"Just? Just Night Furies?", echoed Hiccup ridiculed. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know what Night Furies are?", asked Nico, gesturing a little.

"The off-springs of death and lighting!", exclaimed Fishlegs eagerly. "Oh! Death!"

"Exactly", nodded Nico. "Night Furies were created by Hades and Zeus. Probably the only time they ever worked together, actually. Hades formed their bodies from the shadows and Zeus gave them life through the power of his lightning. They're creatures of Hades, so I can understand them."

"Why do you keep saying 'them'?", asked Hiccup. "Toothless is the last of his kind."

"Bullshit", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "You do know that the world is a very large place, right? Just because there are no other Night Furies here in Scandinavia doesn't mean there are no Night Furies. This 'last of his kind' thing is so overused, really. Night Furies are creatures of Hades, as I just mentioned. Most Night Furies live in the underworld. It's where I met them, because I lived in the underworld for a couple years. If you really thought that... Toothless here is the last of his kind, then come with us to America and meet other Night Furies. See for yourself what other breeds we may have that don't live here in Europe. I'm sure you're aware there are different species on different continents, so... Aren't you curious to research new dragons?"

Fishlegs and Hiccup looked like little children on Christmas Eve and Nico had to keep from snorting. Annabeth raised one eyebrow, looking impressed over at Nico before straightening up and reaching a hand out for Astrid, who stood the closest.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We'd be pleased to share our knowledge with you."

"Astrid Hofferson... also a daughter of Athena", replied Astrid, raising one amused eyebrow.

The two blondes looked each other up and down. Both blonde, with cold, sharp, calculating eyes, a well-trained physique. Warriors and strategists at heart. Hiccup looked terrified for a moment at the idea of having two Astrids around, before shaking it off and turning to his... new siblings.

"So, you three are also children of Hephaestus?", asked Hiccup intrigued. "I ever only met one other child of Hephaestus, our local blacksmith Gobber. This is... exciting."

"Yeah. Children of Hephaestus", confirmed Nyssa with a grin, reaching her hand out to shake.

"What about the others?", asked Jake, jerking his head into the direction of the other riders.

"That's Fishlegs Ingerman, also a child of Athena", started Hiccup to answer, pointing at Fishlegs who was now animatedly talking to Annabeth. "Though he's more on the brains and knowledge side of Athena, whereas Astrid is a full-blooded warrior princess."

"Heather, Aphrodite", introduced Heather herself shortly before continuing the treatment.

"Aphrodite?", echoed Leo surprised. "Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite too."

Heather looked up long enough to asset Piper. That daughter of Aphrodite seemed to try and play down her beauty – chopped-off short hair, ragged clothes with holes. Heather understood wanting to be more than just a beautiful face, but that didn't mean they had to try and look homeless. She managed to be drop-dead gorgeous and still kick ass.

"So, you are a daughter of Athena? Not Aphrodite? Sure about that? I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, son of Ares", asked Snotlout with a flirtatious smirk and wink. "See those muscles? Pure war god blood."

Annabeth made a disgusted face and Piper glared before violently shoving Snotlout out of the way. "Sorry, but this one is already taken. And a lesbian. Back off, mine."

Before Snotlout could make any more of an ass of himself did the twins land and take a closer look. Hiccup massaged his temples. Taking the twins to America sounded like such an awful, awful idea.

"Those are Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, children of Hermes...", sighed Astrid. "Beware."

"Oh, we're trained in the handling of tricksters", chuckled Annabeth. "We got _plenty_ of those."

"...Define plenty in a number, please", requested Astrid suspiciously. "Because two are enough."

"An entire cabin of them!", replied Leo with a broad grin.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned like maniacs before high-fiving. Astrid looked around doubtfully.

"What about him?", asked Astrid as she motioned for Will, still taking care of the hurt dragon.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, nurse to every demigodly ouchie", grunted Will annoyed.

"Apollo?", repeated Fishlegs intrigued. "We have a daughter of Apollo too, she's out healer. A bit grumpy and quite... quirky. Her name is Gothi, she's probably the wisest person in our village."

"I'd like to get to know her", stated Will intrigued. "I'm the oldest child of Apollo in the US."

"...The oldest?", echoed Hiccup disturbed and appalled. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen", answered Will, motioning over to Jake. "My boyfriend there is the oldest child of Hephaestus we have. He's also seventeen. We... lost so many demigods during the wars. And American demigods in general don't have a high life expectancy."

"How about we move this to the village? Have a feast and exchange stories?", offered Hiccup.

"That sounds like a lovely idea", agreed Annabeth very pleased.

/Camp Half-Blood, with Jack and Percy\

"This. Is. A-mazing!", exclaimed Jack excited as he flew through the entire camp. "There is a lake and the forest is beautiful and the... climbing wall with the lava? Strawberry fields!"

Percy grinned amused, looking up from where he sat at the shore in only his swim-shorts. It was the peak of summer and it was so hot he felt like melting. Jack all the while was still wearing the too tight leather-pants and the too hot looking hoodie. But he was also barefoot, just as he had been when running through the snow. Something about Jack was seriously off.

"The guy got as much energy as you and Leo", declared Malcolm with a frown.

The son of Athena collapsed right next to Percy, staring inquisitively at the Sea Prince, who just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But he's cool. Cool, hah, that was good."

Malcolm rolled his eyes fondly. "You truly are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you?"

Again, Percy shrugged, before frowning a bit. "Wait. Where is my Wise Girl?"

"Your Wise Girl and her Beauty Queen got themselves roped into a quest themselves after you left", answered Malcolm, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. "They left with the Argo II, Leo, Jake, Nyssa, Will and... Nico. It's been a beautifully calm couple of days."

"Nico left for a quest? _Nico_? Nico di Angelo? On a quest? Willingly?", asked Percy stunned.

"Who's Nico di Angelo and why do you say his name like that?", inquired Jack curiously.

The white-haired demigod was floating right behind Percy, looking over his shoulder and startling the son of Poseidon nearly to death – and also making him blush brightly. "H—He's a friend."

"You just stammered", pointed Jack out, tilting his head and turning to the blonde. "Hello. I'm Jack. Tell me why Percy is embarrassed. This looks like a fun story and I want to know."

"I'm Malcolm Cage, son of Athena", said Malcolm in ways of introduction. "And Nico di Angelo is the local son of Hades. He's... it is safe to call him a bad boy. The whole black clothes, leather, death and dangerous stuff. Italian, learned how to work his charms. And his charms do not fail when it comes to Percy, believe me. It also helped that Nico spend basically all of both wars protecting Percy. Don't glare at me like that, Percy. Aside from your best friend, your brother and the best trackers aka the huntresses, Nico was the only one actively searching for you. Everyone knows that he was the one who put the curse of Achilles on you, which saved your life on multiple occasions."

"That sounds very interesting", hummed Jack with a mischievous smile.

"Please shut up", groaned Percy, hiding his face in his hands.

Malcolm smiled, feeling a little bad for Percy and having mercy on him. "So, are you staying at Hermes Cabin, home for weary travelers, until your cabin is build, Jack?"

"...That's not working out", sighed Jack and deflated a little. "I mean, the Hermes kids are cool and all – already kicked their asses at poker. But they are a little... sensitive when it comes to temperature? They were already freezing up and wearing three shirts after one poker game. This isn't going to work out. I spend one night there and they'll all catch a cold, or worse... And that's why I'm on my own at all times. Most can't handle the cold."

Malcolm frowned confused and Jack used his Shepard's stick to point at the trail of snow on the sandy beach, in the middle of a sunny summer day. Malcolm's eyebrows rose stunned.

"Well, I'm okay with cold", offered Percy after a beat, shrugging thoughtful. "And the cabin is all mine, so you could just crash at my place until yours is done?"

"Being okay with cold and living in a literal ice-cave... is a difference", stated Jack doubtfully.

"I once crashed into the frozen sea in Alaska", countered Percy casually. "Didn't do anything to harm me, because ice is still just water and as long as it's water, it doesn't hurt me."

"It's worth a shot", said Malcolm curiously. "It'd be interesting to see the outcome of this."

"...Okay", nodded Jack reluctantly, looking at Percy quizzically. "It's worth a try, I guess."

"No problem", declared Percy with a grin and stood. "Come on, let me show you my place!"

Jack really didn't understand it. Why was Percy putting so much effort into this? Into him? Trying to coax him into coming here, sharing so much personal stuff to get him here, now even offering him to stay in Percy's home. This was so weird. Jack wasn't used to it. His mom and dad and Mary, they loved him and cared for him. His biological mother, she had at least handed him off to his grandparents who watched out for him. But even by watching out for him, North and Tooth just weren't around at all times. Neither was Aster. Sure, they got along whenever they met, but they didn't meet too often. Aster had other responsibilities.

"Welcome to my cabin", stated Percy as he opened the door, grinning at Jack. "Now yours too."

Jack was in awe as he looked around the very blue cabin. Blue was his favorite color and the sea-theme was very nice. Being so closely linked to ice, Jack hadn't spend much time near the ocean. He already noticed that being out here in the sun for too long was exhausting him. He slowly lowered himself onto one of the empty beds and kept looking around, snow instantly gathering around him. Percy just grinned as he noticed before sitting down too. This was going to be epic.

/Berk, with the quest for the Dragon Riders\

The crew of the Argo II and the dragon riders were sitting together in a circle around a bonfire, barbequing freshly caught and self-prepared meat and singing strange songs in a language neither of the American demigods understood. But all of them were having fun. The self-made beer was probably also helping. It was amazing for the crew to get acquainted with their European siblings. Will had ditched the party early on to follow Gothi into her hut and learn from her old knowledge. It was the first time for him to meet a healer with that much experience, after all. Jake and Nyssa had gone with Gobber to check out the forges and share some of his wisdom. Leo however was curled together next to the slowly healing Razorwhip who got pampered by Heather's Windshear. Heather, half patting Windshear, was engaged in a conversation with Annabeth, Piper and Fishlegs. The two couples seemed to get along quite well, especially after Piper started to playfully tease her half-sister Heather for dating a nerd like Fishlegs. Not in a judgmental way though, like many others in the village had. Just because Fishlegs wasn't the most handsome boy and she as a daughter of Aphrodite was expected to date the hottest guy around. Annabeth however was only half paying attention to the teasing, talking a little with Fishlegs, while also being engaged in a conversation with Astrid and her boyfriend Eret, a son of Ares of the handsome kind. Annabeth and Eret were in the middle of arm-wrestling after Annabeth already beat Astrid three out of five.

"You do not need to defend my honor", argued Astrid a bit annoyed but also a tiny little bit pleased.

"I'm not!", disagreed Eret, chest puffed out. "I'm doing this for _my_ honor! She already beat me twice! That girl is... vicious. Even for a child of Athena. N—Not meant the way it came out!"

He visibly shrank under the twin glares from Annabeth and Astrid. Hiccup chuckled fondly from where he sat with Toothless and Nico – the twins and Snotlout were off somewhere. Hiccup turned to watch how Nico talked to Toothless. Maybe going with the Americans could be interesting.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chap will have bonding between Nico and Hiccup, as well as Jack and Percy. Aaand the Argo II will arrive at camp, which means Jack and Hiccup meet for the first time and Nico and Percy are reunited! ;)_

My next update will be "Queen of Olympus" on Wednesday!


	3. Hiccup and Nico Start a Club

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 3: Hiccup and Nico Start a Club and Reach Camp Half-Blood_

Jack loved Camp Half-Blood and he loved Percy, like the big brother he always wanted. Percy really wasn't bothered by the snow and icicles all over his cabin. If anything, he even seemed to enjoy them, what with the summer heat. The two were thick as thieves after only a week of knowing each other. Pulling pranks with the Hermes Cabin, having Percy show him around, collecting silly blue things for the sake of it, having snowball fights in the middle of the night.

"Jack? Jackson, come on, wake up", ordered Percy concerned, shaking Jack wildly.

The white-haired demigod bolted up with panicked eyes, cold sweat on his forehead. "W—What?"

"You had a nightmare, Jack", whispered Percy and sat down next to Jack. "Were crying and screaming, so I figured I'd wake you. Do you... wanna talk about it?"

"N—Nah, I don't... it's okay", muttered Jack and shrugged, folding himself small. "It's okay..."

"It obviously is not okay", disagreed Percy with a frown, mimicking Jack's position. "C'mon, I've had a lot of nightmares too, after the last war. Didn't want to talk about it either, ate it all up. Destroyed myself. A... friend of mine, he'd usually pull me out of my nightmares, forcing me to confront my... fears and... nightmares. Don't let fear and nightmares eat you up, Jack."

"What... are your nightmares?", asked Jack softly, peeking up at Percy unsure.

"I went through hell", replied Percy after a moment. "Tartarus. With my best friend. It was... Everything down there is meant to kill. Even the air makes you sick. It was awful. It... drove me insane, literally. I nearly killed a goddess. I lost a lot of weight, because you couldn't eat anything down there, because everything tastes like ashes. Everything tasted like ashes for months. Nico, he... he practically force-fed me some things that would stay down. Pomegranates, in some sick twisted joke seemed to be the only thing we could hold down. Nico's strong. He already went through it, _alone_. And he... helped me. Us. Cope with it."

"...That's awful", muttered Jack stunned, frowning deeply. "I... keep dreaming about the... night. When my family died. About waking up under the water, beneath the ice. The... fear. Darkness."

"It's alright", whispered Percy and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into a hug.

"Why are you doing this?", asked Jack as he sobbed softly into Percy's shoulder.

"Because I like you", shrugged Percy, smoothing Jack's white hair down. "We're friends now, right? Friends stick together. Friends help each other. So, I'm gonna help you, Jack."

"Because we're friends", echoed Jack in a little bit of awe.

Percy grinned pleased by that answer and hugged Jack closer so the two boys were a tangle of limbs. Cuddling the white-haired teen, Percy waited for Jack to fall asleep again. Somehow, it was easy to relate to Jack, which probably was why Percy felt so protective of him and wanted to help.

/Argo II, with Nico and Hiccup\

Nico was a bit dark, but that dark and sarcastic attitude was really nice. Hiccup had always enjoyed a bit dry sarcasm, not that the other people in Berk appreciated it too much. The council had decided that Hiccup's team should go along, if only for the reason that disagreeing with the gods was not a good idea. They packed eight demigods and their dragons to go along, so they could teach classes in sets of two. Astrid had been the most doubtful about this, but it wasn't like Berk was defenseless without them. Hiccup and his team had taught practically everyone in Berk how to train a dragon, everyone owned their own pet dragon at this point and they would be able to defend Berk in case something might happen, regardless of how unlikely it was. Hiccup however couldn't go and teach Romans and Greeks how to train a dragon all on his own. He'd never see the end of it and if anything, his team was the most qualified to come with him, because he trusted them.

"Snotlout, stop playing with the cannons", growled Hiccup.

Okay, maybe trusting them wasn't the best idea in all cases. Rolling his eyes he watched how Snotlout groaned out before going over to arm-wrestle Eret, who was rather bored because Astrid was sparring with her newly found half-sister Annabeth. Piper sat at the sidelines, enjoying the show of two hot blondes going at it, while gossiping with her newly found half-sister Heather.

"You're going to regret this decision", declared Nico, all of a sudden right next to him.

"H—Holy forges!", yelped Hiccup and jumped about three feet high. "D—Don't do that!"

"That is something you got to get used to", stated Nico with a casual shrug. "Along with a ton of other weird things. Sure, you may be used to demigods because of your little island, but... living in your own house, independent, is different from living at a summer camp. Next door to a cabin _filled_ with all the kids of one single god. An entire cabin with Ruffnuts and Tuffnuts."

Hiccup shuddered in horror while Nico laughed, a dark and deep sound. "You're scary, di Angelo."

"I'm the son of Hades", shrugged Nico casually, smirking, at least until he caught sight of Leo, Nyssa and Jake down beneath the crow's nest, being joined by Will. "Urgh."

"Don't like the son of Apollo?", asked Hiccup confused. "Gothi was impressed by him."

"He's one of my best friends", shrugged Nico and pointed down at Will being hugged and kissed by Jake. "What pisses me off is that he's... He's our camp's local gay mother hen. Loves to play mom and dad with his boyfriend Jake, especially to his friends, me included. For a kid who lost his mom when he was ten and has done a brilliant job of fending for himself, the mother-henning can get very annoying, believe me. Now, the point about him being the _gay_ mother hen is that ever since he realized I'm gay, he has made it his life plan to find me the perfect boyfriend."

Hiccup stared at him with wide, surprised emerald eyes. "You're... more talkative than I expected."

"Toothless told me a lot about you", shrugged Nico, eyes flitting over at Hiccup. "I only trust people I know I can trust. And most the time, I trust animals more than people. Tooth is great and he talks about you like you're the best thing in the world. I... know someone whose pet talks the same way about him. The person I trust most, regardless of how he broke my trust at first, I guess."

"Another dragon rider?", asked Hiccup intrigued.

They had left Berk three days ago and ever since they had arrived, Nico had spend most time around Hiccup – mainly so for Toothless, but that way Nico had also gotten to observe Hiccup. He was a bit like Percy and that made him like the guy instantly. The strong leader who stood tall even when he was lost and didn't really know up from down anymore and he had that fierce blonde daughter of Athena at his side as his voice of reason. Toothless himself reminded Nico very much of Mrs. O'Leary. Gigantic and deadly black monster that just wanted cuddles and loved their human beyond measurement. Though that was where the similarities stopped. Their personalities didn't match up. Hiccup didn't have that innocent, kind aura. Yes, Hiccup was kind, but it felt different. He was more on the rational, dry-witted side, while Percy was into dumb puns and acted on his feet. So while there were enough similarities for Nico to feel comfortable around Hiccup – both, similarities to Percy but also similarities to Nico himself – there wasn't enough Percy to make him romantically interesting to Nico. Perhaps there was also too much Nico to make him interesting for Nico in that department. Nico could see himself befriending the calm tinkerer (so different from his siblings).

"Not a dragon rider", chuckled Nico, face softening as he thought of Percy. "His pet is a hellhound. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary and most campers are afraid of her, just because she's a gigantic, black beast. But Percy? He looked past that. He loves her and she loves him. Percy just... does that. Looking past the superficial things others get hung up on."

"Lemme guess, he looked past that with you too?", asked Hiccup with an amused grin.

"Kinda", shrugged Nico with a frown, leaning back to look up into the star-lit sky. "I was ten when we met. I adored him right from the start. He... was the only one at camp who gave a shit about me. Ran after me like a lost puppy, trying to bring me back. He's damn endearing."

"You are so crushing on him, aren't you?", teased Hiccup fondly.

"More like head over heels in love with", muttered Nico frustrated. "He's... perfect."

"Ah. Now we're talking. Tell me more", urged Hiccup on, leaning back to also watch the stars. "It's not like we got much more to do aside from talking at the moment, huh?"

The others down below had mostly retreated to go to sleep, Hiccup and Nico had volunteered to take the night shift. Nico didn't care when he slept anyway and Hiccup enjoyed nights. Toothless cooed from where he was wrapped around the crow's nest, trying not to fall off, with his head resting between Hiccup and Nico. Both boys reached out to pat the dragon.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon, _the_ son of Poseidon", whispered Nico, voice dripping with fondness. "He's the most gorgeous creature in the world... He's kind and sweet and beautiful and funny and dorky and... Gods, I could just stare at him all day long and I'd be content, you know?"

"I don't", admitted Hiccup, frowning a bit to himself. "I just... I never had time for romance. Or even to be... romantically interested in anyone. I was always busy. Working at the forges, studying dragons. I did nothing but studying dragons ever since I was fifteen. Training them, learning about them, tracking them... There was a time, just about when we started befriending the dragons, that I'd look at Astrid and think, well... She's fierce and beautiful with her bright blue eyes and fair hair. But then there were dragons to be discovered and new islands to be found, new dragons to be categorized and I just... didn't persuade her. And then Eret walked into our lives and that fierce son of Ares who got along with Stormfly so, so well just... Was more of her type than the tinkerer who had his head in the clouds, I guess. Not that I minded, not too much. I was too busy for stuff like relationships. But sometimes, when I see Eret and Astrid, or Fishlegs and Heather..."

"You start wondering?", supplied Nico with a sigh. "Yeah. I get that, believe me."

"Maybe we should start a club", offered Hiccup dryly. "The lonely nerd club."

"I'm in", snorted Nico and shook his head.

/Camp Half-Blood, Arrival of the Argo II\

The ship landed safely and the demigods had agreed to leave their dragons on board for now. First get the riders settled in and inform Chiron of their arrival before gathering camp to introduce the dragons and get to the first lesson – do not kill the dragons. Right now, the demigods were brought toward their cabins. Heather went with Piper, Fishlegs and Astrid followed Annabeth and Will had offered to drop Eret and Snotlout off at Ares Cabin. Nico had the questionable honor of introducing Ruffnut and Tuffnut to Travis and Connor. Nico could see that one going up in flames. He was currently walking with the Hephaestus kids too, just to pause and stumble.

"What... was that?", grunted Hiccup confused, looking over at his new friend.

"That's him", said Nico with a dreamy look, pointing at Percy. "That's Percy."

Percy, who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary and a white-haired boy, both teenagers sitting on top of the hellhound, trying to ride her, while she pretended to be asleep, though her tail was wagging in amusement. Hiccup frowned curiously as he followed his new friend's line of sight. Nico had spent so much time talking about this Percy guy like he was the most perfect creature that had ever been created in all of history. The first thing Hiccup noticed was the gigantic hellhound and he had to admit, that was one impressive and cute animal – on the same level his giant, dangerous Night Fury was cute. Grinning amused, Hiccup looked at the two boys – and he instantly knew who Nico must have been talking about. So gorgeous, he had never seen anyone with such a smile and his eyes were as bright and blinding as Nico had described them.

"You were right", declared Hiccup in awe, not tearing his eyes off of the beauty. "He's gorgeous."

"W—What?", sputtered Nico with a frown, turning to glare at Hiccup. "No. I mean, yes, you were supposed to agree, but don't agree with so much... _want_ in your voice! Stop it, Haddock."

"Why?", huffed Hiccup, returning Nico's glare. "He _is_ beautiful. And I distinctively remember you mentioning that you two aren't dating. So I think I can appreciate the sight as much as I want."

"I'd disagree", growled Nico, balling a fist.

"Guys, guys, guys!", interrupted Leo loudly as he pushed between them, one arm around each of them and grinning broadly. "No need to fight, boys. You need to learn how to communicate. Nico is talking about Percy – the guy with the black hair. Hics however is rather clearly staring at the white-haired kid... who has his arms around Percy's waist... Who _is_ that kid?"

Hiccup hummed in acknowledgment, only now noticing the second boy, letting his eyes wander over the well-shaped body and cute face. "Mh. Not bad either, di Angelo."

"There, that's better", grunted Nico pleased. "Appreciating, but not like you want to bend him over the next flat surface. That, I can live with, Haddock. Though... Leo's right, who is that guy?"

"That, I'd like to know too", agreed Hiccup, looking at the white-haired demigod with dark eyes.

"Detour!", chimed Leo excited, grinning brightly.

Nyssa and Jake exchanged a look before noticing that the twins were gone. "We're... We're just gonna track down Ruff and Tuff and hand them over to the Stolls. You... have fun."

Leo nodded and steered Hiccup and Nico toward Percy and the stranger. As soon as Percy spotted them, he climbed off Mrs. O'Leary with a broad grin. He enthusiastically hugged Nico, who instantly stiffened at the contact, as he always did. Because Percy was warm and firm and fit so perfectly against him that it was simply overwhelming. But, as usual, Percy interpreted Nico's reluctance as a sign of discomfort and moved on to give Leo a one-armed hug.

"I'm glad you guys are back. And you brought a new kid. I thought... there were supposed to be... more? And... dragons?", started Percy confused, looking Hiccup up and down.

"This is Percy", started Nico, pointing up and down Percy's body as though he was trying to tell Hiccup 'Can you see all of this? All of this is Percy! This is my Percy'. "Who's your new friend?"

Percy blinked slowly and turned toward Jack. The white-haired teen had his chin practically resting on Percy's shoulder by now. Ice-blue eyes scanned the three boys in front of him.

"That is Jack", introduced Percy with a bright smile, turning to lay an arm around Jack's waist and push him forward so he wasn't hiding behind Percy anymore. "Son of Khione. So... expect a couple blizzards this summer. We already had a major hailstorm yesterday thanks to him."

"It wasn't my fault", huffed Jack, sounding like a pouting kid being scolded by his mom. "Who in their right mind thinks that that lava climb wall is the right place to send a son of snow and ice?! All that heat was suffocating me. I had to do something. It was self-defense!"

"...Against a wall", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes before turning back toward the other three. "That is Leo. You should probably keep your safe distance from him then, because Leo does fire, since he's a son of Hephaestus. Well, not _all_ Hephaestus-kids do that, but he does."

"You could have just said Leo is hot", pouted the Latino.

Percy rolled his eyes again. "And this is... uhm. This is Nico."

Nico frowned a little displeased that he didn't get more of an introduction, but then he heard Jack snicker. "Oh. So _this_ is Nico, mh? It is so good to finally meet you after all I've heard about you."

"Heard about me?", echoed Nico confused. "Where?"

Will had been on the quest and so had Piper. Who else would gossip about him? Jason was supposed to be in New Rome! He would do such a thing, but Nico would know if that blonde would have been over. Suddenly, Nico noticed how Percy's face turned a pleasant shade of pink. Oh.

"And who are you?", asked Jack curiously, only an inch apart from Hiccup.

Hiccup jump and took a step back, feeling his own cheeks darken in embarrassment. Those eyes were _intense_. They were like two perfect ice-crystals, so deep and bright and beautiful. His skin was pale and looked so soft, like alabaster. And his hair. Hiccup had never seen anything like it. White. Pure white and fluffy like freshly fallen snow. Hiccup wanted to reach out and see if it was as soft as it looked. He fought the impulse and averted his eyes. Which proved to be a mistake, because Jack was wearing skin-tight leather pants. Hiccup had never seen anything that skin-tight. They hugged those long, lean legs perfectly and Hiccup felt his eyes widening dumbly.

"Hello? Anyone home?", asked Jack amused, waving a pale hand in front of Hiccup.

"Yes. Uhm. Sorry. Right", nodded Hiccup and jolted awake from his stupor. "I'm... I'm..." He paused and squeezed his eyes shut before turning to Nico. "...What's my name again?"

"Dorkcup", snorted Nico and shook his head.

"That is not my name", hissed Hiccup stressed, elbowing Nico.

"That's Hiccup Haddock", introduced Nico with a sigh while rubbing his ribs. "He's the leader of the dragon riders. Excuse him, he suffers from jet-leg and long-time exposure to the twins."

"What twins?", asked Percy confused.

As if on cue did Demeter Cabin explode in pitch-black ink, Katie Gardner screeching loudly and running out, dripping with black ink and chasing not just the Stolls but also two blondes out. Hiccup and Nico both sighed at once, pointing at the two blondes in answer.

"Oh. That looks like fun", hummed Jack intrigued and tilted his head. "I'll check it out!"

Percy wanted to stop him, but with Jack's attention span, that was a bit hard at times. All three – Leo, Hiccup and Nico – yelped as all of a sudden, Jack was a meter above the ground and flying off toward the four tricksters. Hiccup stared dumbly at him, appreciating the backside of those pants. Those pants were nice. Hiccup had never been one into fashion, he just wore what fit and was comfortable, but he could really appreciate those leather-pants. And the ass they were hugging.

"Nico", muttered Hiccup, pulling on Nico's sleeve.

"Mh?", grunted Nico, still staring a bit disturbed after the flying boy.

"I think I found my Percy", whispered the tinkerer in awe.

"...Mh", grunted Nico with a sharp nod.

Percy frowned, confused by that exchange, leaning toward Leo. "What are they talking about?"

"Nevermind them", huffed Leo, waving his arms around. "That boy just flew away!"

"Yeah. He does that", nodded Percy with a casual shrug. "You'll get used to it. He flies, he freezes stuff, he makes it snow. And he's always barefoot. No idea why."

"And the two of you are... getting along?", asked Nico, making a bit of a sore face.

"He's staying at my cabin for now", nodded Percy with a grin, relaxing a bit. "Since I'm the son of Poseidon and water in all its forms doesn't bother me, while half the Hermes Cabin had a cold after only one night, we agreed this would be the best solution until his cabin is done."

"That's... nice", nodded Nico, meaning 'That is so not okay. How dare this stranger gets to see my Percy change? And sleep? What did I do to deserve this?'. "Well, now that we brought the Hephaestus-kids back, surely we can speed this cabin building up so he can move out."

Leo nearly chocked on his laughter at that before perking up some. "Hiccup here is my brother! I got another big brother now! He's really brilliant and awesome!"

"Yeah?", chuckled Percy, watching how Hiccup's face turned red in embarrassment. "And the others? There was talk about more dragon riders than just one coming here."

"There's Astrid, she's like Annabeth 2.0, also a daughter of Athena and really scary", started Leo off, leading Percy away from Nico and Hiccup as they talked toward Poseidon Cabin where Jack had just entered a few moments ago after the Hermes-kids got summoned to the Big House for the prank. "And Fishlegs, also Athena, but more the tame, chess-playing and knowledge collecting kind of Athena, you know? Two sons of Ares – Eret and Snotlout. And two kids of Hermes, the twins – Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And then there's Heather too, she's a daughter of Aphrodite and is totally like Piper. And then there's their dragons! And Festus! You're going to _love_ Festus! He's adorable!"

Percy frowned a bit confused as he tried to filter through Leo's excited rambling. "Who's Festus?"

"Festus is my dragon!", declared Leo proudly, puffing his chest out. "My real-life, real dragon!"

* * *

 _Author's note: They're gonna meet the dragons next chapter and the riders are going to be introduced to camp and their new half-siblings. Oh and our boys are going for a swim to have a bonding-moment, so there's gonna be staring and drooling ahead (also, jealousy, obviously)!  
_

 _If you haven't realized yet, I now have my updating schedule right on my profile, where you can check which story of mine will be updated on what day!_


	4. Jack Gets Adopted By Giant Animals

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 4:_ _ _Jack Gets Adopted By Giant Animals__ _ _ _and__ Hiccup Develops a Crush  
_

"He's hot. Have you _seen_ him?", asked Jack excited, flying circles through the cabin. "He's totally a Hotcup. Not a Dorkcup. Though, he was kinda dorky when he blanked on his own name, huh?"

"He blanked on his own name because of _you_ ", snickered Percy from where he was laying on his bed and watching Jack. "He was so obviously gaping at you, Frosty."

Jack came to an abrupt halt and turned to stare at Percy with wide eyes and a crestfallen look on his face before landing on his bed and sitting down. "Yeah... He was, wasn't he?"

"...Didn't you just say he was hot?", asked Percy confused. "So, why the long face now?"

"He was gaping at me. Because I'm a _freak_ ", pointed Jack out with a glare. "I'm used to people gaping at me and staring at me like I'm some abomination. I have white hair and my skin is pale like I'm a White Walker, Percy. And I guess it doesn't help that I like being barefoot in winter."

"That's not...", started Percy to argue, but he shut up when he realized how hard it was to convince someone they were worth loving if they didn't believe it themselves. "Come on. Let's go and check out the dragons. This Hiccup and his friends are dragon riders, after all."

He smiled at Jack and took the white-haired boy's hand to pull him along. Jack yelped a little, but he let Percy pull him out of the cabin and toward the center of camp, where demigods were already gathering and whispering about the new arrivals.

/break\

Nico stood in the center with Leo and Annabeth, sharing the questionable honor of introducing the newbies to camp. More and more campers were gathering, but some were still missing.

"We could start if the Jackson twins would move their pretty little asses here", huffed Connor.

"Jackson twins?", asked Annabeth very confused. "Did we get more new campers?"

"One", snickered Travis. "His name is Jackson Overland. Son of Khione. And he and Percy are joined by the hips at this point, so... Percy Jackson and Jackson Overland... Jackson twins."

"Percy got himself a twin while I was gone?", asked Annabeth, sounding slightly offended.

"We're not _actually_ twins", argued Percy and rolled his eyes as he and Jack pushed forward to the front row. "Guess our mischief just got to everyone's heads. They really should be used to it."

At that, Percy pointedly glared at the Stolls who started whistling innocently. Nico's facial expression softened just the tiniest bit as he looked at Percy and observed him closely. Not having seen Percy for over two weeks had left Nico with a craving. That lean figure, the way those jeans hugged Percy's legs and butt, the loose, worn-out camp-shirt that by now slipped slightly off Percy's shoulder, being tugged into the jeans at one point so messily that on the other side a sliver of sun-kissed skin was being revealed. Nico fixed said sliver of skin with his eyes hungrily, watching how the skin stretched and the muscles flexed as Percy shifted around. Subconsciously, Nico licked his lips, imagining to run his fingers and tongue over that skin, tasting it.

"If you stare any more obviously, your eyes are going to fall out", pointed Hiccup out.

"I have a right to stare. Thanks to that quest, I had missed out on two weeks of Percy – two weeks, Haddock! And he only spends summer here anyway", growled Nico annoyed, glaring at Hiccup.

"Now that everyone's here", interrupted Annabeth loudly, clapping once to get everyone's attention. "As you may have noticed, seven of us were on a quest. We were sent to bring so-called dragon riders here. They're European demigods, who specialize in training dragons. The gods sent us to bring them here so they can teach us the art of dragon-taming, seeing as dragons have returned to the US since the war ended. These are our new... comrades and teachers." Annabeth paused and turned to point at the Scandinavian demigods, one by one while stating their names. "Hiccup, their leader and a son of Hephaestus, Astrid and Fishlegs, children of Athena, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, children of Hermes, Eret and Snotlout, sons of Ares, and Heather, daughter of Aphrodite. We hope you will show them the hospitality they deserve for helping us. Hiccup?"

Hiccup straightened, his posture shifting into that of a leader. "Like Annabeth just said, I'm a son of Hephaestus. My tribe and I have been training dragons for five years now. The first and most important thing you need to know is that dragons won't harm you as long as you don't harm them. So, under no circumstances are dragons to be attacked. If you want me and my friends to teach you how to get along with dragons, I expect all of you to _respect_ the dragons."

"We all brought our own dragons along and above all, we expect them to stay unharmed", pointed Astrid out with a fierce glare. "And we think it'll be best to first of all introduce you to them."

Fishlegs was the first one to call for his dragon and she eagerly headed over from the Argo II to have her human pat her. "This is my Meatlug. She is a Gronkle. They're calm, tame and non-threatening, aren't you, my angel?" Meatlug cooed and started licking his face.

Astrid whistled next, just to have Stormfly elegantly landing next to her and nudging her. "This is Stormfly. She's a Deadly Nadder. You'd do good not provoking her, right girl?"

At Heather's call, her dragon came up next, closely followed by a second of her kind. "This is Windshear. And this is... Festus was it, right? They're Razorwhips, dangerous and deadly."

Festus cooed, his tail wagging as he stomped over to curl around Leo and nudge him, making the Latino laugh. "But only dangerous and deadly if you're not nice to them! When you befriend them, they're really, really awesome. Festus here adopted me when we were in Europe."

Without a command did the next two dragons come. Hookfang growled and pushed Snotlout over as he came to stand behind his human, glaring down at him, while Barf and Belch headbutted the twins with dopey grins on their faces. Travis and Connor were instantly all over their new siblings' dragons, fascinated that the twins got to share a dragon.

"Barf and Belch here are a Hideous Zippleback. Recommended for two riders who are good at coordinating with each other", advised Hiccup when he realized that Ruff and Tuff were too busy talking to the Stolls to introduce their dragon. "And Hookfang here is a Monstrous Nightmare. A safe distance is recommended if you're unfamiliar with the dragon, because they burst into flames."

Eret was next as he made a deep sound, causing his dragon to trample over slowly, frightening some of the smaller kids. "This is Skullcrusher. Uh, don't be scared because of his name. Or his size. He's actually very gentle and caring. He's a so-called Rumblehorn."

"And last but not Toothless", stated Hiccup and signaled for Toothless to join. "He's a Night Fury."

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable", cooed Percy instantly and scrambled over to pat the dragon.

"No, you can't just-", started Hiccup panicked.

A human needed to earn a dragon's trust first, but Percy just grinned at Toothless and reached one hand slowly out to pat Toothless' snout. Toothless stared cross-eyed at the hand before turning to look doubtfully at Hiccup and then settling on Nico. Percy all the while reached out with his other hand and rubbed Toothless' chin in a way that made the dragon's eyes roll back and a purr rumble in his chest. The dragon instantly gave in and rolled onto his back, making Percy laugh delighted.

"Mighty dangerous beast you got there", snorted Clarisse unimpressed, instead turning her focus on the dragons of her newly found half-brothers. "Now, those look far more impressive."

"He doesn't look dangerous at all", agreed Jack curiously as he hovered above Toothless.

"He normally doesn't like strangers", pointed Hiccup out, looking a little confused.

" _But this isn't a stranger. He's Nico's mate and Nico is our friend, so his mate is our friend too_ ", argued Toothless with a coo and bent so Percy could scratch his belly.

Nico's cheeks heated up and he wanted to heavily disagree with the stubborn dragon, but since no one else understood the Night Fury, he'd only embarrass himself, so he remained silent and glared at the cheeky Night Fury. For both, the commentary and the fact that he was being cuddled by Percy.

"Now", interrupted Heather loudly. "We've had a long journey, so for today, we really just want to rest and get to know this place. Tomorrow, classes are going to start."

Slowly, the gathering dissolved, with campers following those with the, to them, most interesting dragon. The only ones remaining were Hiccup, Nico, Jack, Percy, Toothless, Leo and Festus. Festus was doubtfully watching how Toothless let that strange human pet him while holding Leo in a protective vice-grip. He hadn't liked that his Leo had wandered off without him after landing. Humans were dangerous, after all. And he didn't want anyone to hurt his little human.

/break\

Getting settled meant for Hiccup to dump his stuff, be introduced to the rest of his Greek-American brothers and check out the forges. The forges were amazing and Bunker 9 was even more gorgeous. So far, Camp Half-Blood checked out. But since it was a very hot summer day, his siblings suggested they should go to the lake. Leo and Shane were leading him by the hands, Nyssa and Jake were pushing from behind. Shane McNabb, a short redheaded Irish boy, was very excited about having a fourth big brother now and he was looking forward to introducing Hiccup to his girlfriend. Said girlfriend was met when they reached the lake. Piper, Drew, Mitchell, Lacy and Heather were spread out on blankets at the beach, sun-bathing. Drew was trying to see what Heather was made of, the two girls were engaged in what looked like a heated discussion.

"Hiccup, this is my girlfriend Lacy", introduced Shane eagerly, cheeks dark red.

"Hello, nice to meet you", smiled Lacy, a pretty little blonde, before turning to Shane. "Shane, you have to meet my new big sister. This is Heather. Heather, this is my boyfriend Shane."

"Hey, Hics. Check out the cute siblings I got here, aside from Piper. Lacy, you just met, this is Mitchell and this is Drew", introduced Heather before pausing and turning to Shane. "So you got a tinkerer, huh?", grinned Heather teasingly, turning away from Drew to check him out. "Cute."

Shane's ears were fire-red. Jake and Nyssa snickered at that, while Leo yelped delighted.

"Oh! Wanna play water-ball against us?", asked Leo eagerly. "Five on five!"

"Hell no", hissed Drew and wrinkled her nose in an unattractive way. "I am sun-bathing, not exercising. I'm not going to break a nail on one of your silly games."

"I'd prefer to pass too, actually", admitted Hiccup with an apologetic look. "I'm still... exploring."

"Oh, I am in!", declared Heather eagerly and got up.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jake, Nyssa, Leo and Shane run off with Lacy, Mitchell, Piper and Heather. Hands on his hips did Hiccup continue on to round the lake. A little way down, he was joined by Nico, the Italian also only wearing swim-shorts. It was really way too hot for more clothes. The son of Hades nodded shortly in greeting as they walked casually side by side, until they stumbled over a sight both enjoyed and hated at the very same time.

"I... feel weird... I feel very... displeased?", grunted Hiccup disturbed. "Why?"

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's called jealousy, Haddork. You like Jack, so you don't like seeing some other guy all over him. It agitates you, because you want to be all over him."

Hiccup grunted in realization, nodding sharply. The sight that was agitating them both was Percy and Jack, both wearing matching blue swim-shorts and laying cuddled up on a blue blanket. Jack was spread out on his back, all that pale skin bare, the slightest hint of a six-pack half hidden by Percy, who laid all over Jack, head resting on Jack's shoulder, cheek plastered against it. Percy's ass and back were visible and Nico racked his eyes over the display, the way those muscles from all the swimming moved nicely whenever Percy adjusted his posture. His ass was perfect, simply perfect, especially with the wet swim-shorts clinging onto it. Nico licked his lips. So, separately speaking both were appreciating the sight, but they disliked that the boys they liked were cuddled up together, while being half-naked. As though they were a couple – and wasn't that a horrible thought? Nico grunted and approached the two, closely followed by Hiccup.

"Hey, you two", called Hiccup out, gaining their attention.

"Mh...?", grunted Percy and lazily looked up. "Oh. Hey. Hello. Where's Toothy?"

"Tooth _less_ is exploring the forest with the other dragons", replied Hiccup, raising one eyebrow.

"What's with the cuddling?", blurted Nico out, his possessive side showing. "Are you... together?"

"Dude", grunted Percy with a doubtful glance. "You know I _hate_ the heat! I'm cuddling Jack for chilly purposes. Come, feel! _Feel_. He's incredibly cold. It's totally awesome."

Percy sat up and grabbed both their wrists to pull them down and press their palms against Jack's collarbone. Jack froze up for a moment and stared up at them. Nico grunted, a bit relieved, while Hiccup blushed, because Jack's skin was cold, yes, but it was also soft and smooth and nice.

"Let's go swimming. Who's going into the water with me?", asked Percy eagerly.

"Not happening. Wouldn't want to freeze the lake around you", declined Jack with a grin.

"Okay", chimed Percy and grabbed Hiccup and Nico before they could argue.

Both yelped as Percy forcibly pulled them along. Somehow, Hiccup hadn't expected the 'cute kitten', as Nico liked to refer to Percy, to be that strong. Also probably because the guy had seemed nothing but gentle and kind so far. Hiccup huffed as he hit the water, shuddering. Nico coughed up water and turned to glare at Percy. Not that the glare lasted, because Percy resurfaced, running his fingers through his wet hair. Water was running down that delicious torso, caressing that tempting six-pack and disappearing in the little happy trail leading into Percy's swim-pants.

"So, what's with the hugging? Do you really like cold that much?", grunted Hiccup doubtfully.

"See, the thing is", started Percy slowly. "Jack hasn't actually been touched by other people since like... his powers broke loose two years ago. He's... He's positively touch-starved. I noticed a few nights ago, when he had a nightmare. So, I'm trying to... make up for it, because I care about him."

"What about his family?", asked Hiccup confused. "I mean, mortal father or something?"

"They... died, the night his powers kicked in", answered Percy with a frown. "And he's kind of, I guess, still not... comfortable with his powers. Thinks he's making people uncomfortable because of his powers and the cold, but if he locks himself away, he's gonna pull a major Elsa and screw up big times and nobody wants _that_. Nobody should ever want _Frozen_ to happen, because that was some screwed up handling of superpowers. Like, seriously."

"So, you're just being a good friend?", asked Hiccup with a small, fond smile.

"That and I totally enjoy the cold", shrugged Percy with a sheepish grin.

"...I'm cold too", muttered Nico beneath his breath with a slight glare.

Percy tilted his head thoughtful. "Well, your hands are always cold, that's right..."

After a second of contemplating, Percy just jumped Nico and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Nico instantly forgot how to breath, because there was a wet, nearly naked Percy attached to him. All that warmth, the soft skin and firm muscles. He froze right up, brain fried, making Percy bolt off again, holding Nico at arm's length and looking apologetic.

"Sorry", grinned the son of Poseidon apologetically. "I know you don't like the hugging..."

"I never said I don't like the hugging", said Nico's mouth before his brain gave it permission.

"But you always flinch and freeze u-", started Percy before realization dawned on his face, mouth forming a cute little 'o'. "You're not used to the touching. ...Why did I notice it with Jack so fast and never... with you? You're just not used to the touching anymore, is it that?"

Nico gritted his teeth. Now that he had said it out loud, there was no taking it back anymore. So instead, he just shrugged and half-nodded. Gods, he hated talking about his feelings.

"I guess so", admitted Nico slowly. "I don't know how to react to it at first, but by the time my brain catches up with the situation, you already retreat because you think I don't like it..."

"I guess the death threats during our early phase were... giving off wrong signals then", chuckled Percy sheepishly. "But that's not actually it anymore, huh? So... hugging is okay?"

"Hugging is okay", confirmed Nico, just to get another arms-full of Sea Prince.

Maybe he should have talked about his feelings earlier, because he liked the feeling of Percy in his arms. He liked that feeling a lot. And this time, Percy stayed in his arms until Nico was relaxed enough to lay his arms around Percy's waist and pull him closer, so close Nico could bury his nose in Percy's hair and take a sniff of that ocean-scent. Hiccup next to them snorted amused.

"How about we go back to Jack and play some cards?", suggested Hiccup. "I wasn't exactly in the mood to swim anyway before I was dragged in here."

"Sorry", grinned Percy and ducked his head. "I can get very... enthusiastic about water."

"Son of Poseidon? Enthusiastic about water? I never would have guessed", gasped Hiccup dryly.

Nico snickered and Percy made a face. "Don't sass me, dragon rider. Or I'll send my hellhound after you. Beware, she is a mighty, frightening beast! Dangerous and deadly!"

"...The one over there, playing fetch with... Jack and Toothless?", inquired Hiccup amused.

Percy and Nico, still hugging each other, turned to look at the shore, where indeed Jack was throwing a thick piece of branch and both Mrs. O'Leary and Toothless jumped after it and wrestled each other for it. Jack laughed and flew over to them to pat them both.

"That... is the cutest thing I've ever seen", grunted Percy surprised as Toothless licked Mrs. O'Leary.

Even Nico had to admit that it was darn cute to see the giant hellhound wrap her paws around Toothless and wrestle the dragon so she was holding him and could groom him. Cooing softly, Percy let go of Nico to rush over and cuddle his puppy. Nico and Hiccup exchanged an amused look as they followed Percy. Honestly, Hiccup was glad to have Nico. He had never been too good at making friends. Most his childhood, he had been alone. Until he met Toothless and only thanks to his dragon had he made human friends too. But Nico was easy to talk to, he was easy to be around – no boasting and posing like the people on Berk liked to do.

"What are you doing?", asked Hiccup amused as he stepped up to Jack.

"Well, Mrs. O'Leary came running over with a stick and a wagging tail and when I threw it, Toothless shot out of the forest and brought it back to me", shrugged Jack, looking down at Hiccup from where he was hovering half a meter above ground. "I... hope that's okay? I don't know what you guys usually do with your dragons, if they're all... prim and proper, or anything?"

"Prim and proper?", echoed Hiccup with a snort. "Tooth is like an oversized cat. He loves to play and cuddle and to just laze about in the sun. He even draws, you know?"

Jack laughed before realizing that Hiccup was serious, which made the son of Khione blink curiously. The white-haired boy tilted his head and flew over to float above the dragon and scratch his chin. Toothless cooed and stretched out, pawing the air.

"You can draw?", asked Jack with a grin. "Wanna draw a picture of me?"

Toothless blinked up at him with those large cat-like eyes before he hastily sat up and snatched Jack's staff. The four demigods and the hellhound followed Toothless and watched how the dragon drew squiggly lines onto the sandy shore. When Toothless was done, he pushed the staff back to Jack with his snout and stared up at the boy expectantly. Honestly, Hiccup had never been able to make heads or tails of Tooth's drawings. Jack however gasped stunned.

"That is a masterpiece, Tooth", praised the boy with a broad grin.

It was kind of obvious that Jack was only humoring the dragon and could probably make as much of the drawing as Hiccup, but it made Hiccup's heart beat faster to see Jack praise Tooth like that and pat the dragon, with Toothless pushing into the caress and cooing. Within seconds, Jack was trapped underneath the scaly beast and got his face licked in gratitude. Hiccup snorted, at least until he got pulled along by Toothless so both Jack and Hiccup were being hugged and licked by Toothless. Hiccup blushed a bit as he realized how close the pale boy was to him. Mrs. O'Leary all the while whined displeased by this and caught herself two demigods to groom too, sitting down on Nico and Percy and licking their faces until their hair stuck up into awful directions.

* * *

 _Author's note: Because Mrs. O'Leary and Toothless playing is probably one of the cutest things I can imagine *^*  
Next chapter they're going on the hunt for dragons to train! Jack and Percy are getting their own dragons and Night Furies, as a race, seem out to embarrass Nico..._


	5. Percy and Jack Get Their Own Scaly Best

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 5: Percy and Jack Get Their Own Scaly Best Friends_

The first few days were mainly just the campers getting adjusted to the dragons, learning the basics about how to feed a dragon, how to take care of a dragon, how to approach a dragon, as well as some dry trials. Today however was the day Hiccup and Percy finally managed to convince Nico to introduce his dragon. It had been three days now and Hiccup was dying to meet another Night Fury.

"He's... small?", offered Jack surprised, tilting his head.

"Compared to Toothless, yes", grunted Nico with a glare. "Shadow is still a youngling."

Shadow was a Night Fury about three heads smaller than Toothless, with blood-red eyes. Shadow was staring at Toothless curiously, while the older Night Fury cooed and circled him excitedly.

"Okay, so Nico got his own dragon, Leo got his own dragon – when do I get mine?", complained Percy with a pout, turning to glare at Hiccup and Astrid accusingly.

Astrid looked up from where she and Annabeth were feeding Stormfly a chicken. Annabeth was one of the demigods sucking up as much knowledge about dragons as possible. She loved all the background tidbit information there was, while Percy was more on the practical side – had always been so. He wanted to get his own dragon, wanted to learn how to ride a dragon.

" _Oh. Oh, is this Nico's mate?_ ", yelped Shadow as he now noticed the human who stood so close to his Nico. " _He's a pretty thing. Nico, Nico, Nico, is this your mate? Is this your Perseus?_ "

Shadow jumped over Toothless to get to Percy and tackled him to the ground. Percy yelped as he went down and got buried under the mass of black scales. Shadow started sniffing Percy all over.

" _Why's he not smelling like you, Nico?_ ", asked Shadow confused and turned toward Nico. " _You have to mark your mate! Have to scent him. Like this! See? Like this!_ "

Shadow pushed his head against Percy's, rubbing the underside of his chin against Percy's hair and repeating the motion slowly so Nico could really see. Toothless, Stormfly and Festus were rolling on the ground with laughter as they watched the younger dragon show his human how to scent mark his supposed mate. The demigods present – Nico, Hiccup, Jack, Astrid, Annabeth and Leo – all looked a little surprised and confused, while Percy just let himself be smothered by the dragon.

"Nico, what's your giant lizard doing to my hair?", inquired Percy doubtfully.

" _Now your turn!_ ", declared Shadow and turned toward Nico, just to have Percy trying to get up. Frowning, Shadow put a paw on Percy's chest and kept him down. " _No, no, no. You stay here, Nico's mate. Come here, Nico! Do the marking, or else others will take your mate away!_ "

Nico groaned embarrassed while Toothless nearly chocked on his laughter. Shadow wrapped his tail around Nico's waist and pulled him over until Nico stumbled and landed on top of Percy.

" _Come on, Nico. Do the marking_ ", teased Toothless with a broad, innocent, toothless smile.

"I hate you dragons", grunted Nico embarrassed. "You're all awful creatures."

"What's going on? What do they want?", asked Percy very confused.

"Nothing, Percy", assured Nico, cheeks a bit red. "Come on, let's get up."

"But yes, when do we get our own dragons?", redirected Annabeth with a frown.

"You're not ready yet", huffed Astrid with a stern look. "A few more days."

"But I already have a dragon!", complained Leo. "Teach me how to fly with him, please?"

Festus scurried over to stand next to Leo and copy his begging kitten eyes. Astrid grunted and shook her head, hands lifted up as she took a step back, while Hiccup groaned.

"Nope. Your brother, your responsibility", declared Astrid. "I got a class to teach with Heather."

"A class I have to attend", added Annabeth and got up to follow Astrid.

"Okay, fine", sighed Hiccup. "Get on your dragon, I will show you."

"It's unfair. I want to fly too", complained Percy with a pout.

"You have a pegasus", pointed Nico out and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. But I don't know what it's like to fly on a _dragon_ ", huffed Percy, glaring at Nico.

"I want to fly on a dragon too", admitted Jack from where he was patting Toothless.

"You can... fly all on your own", pointed Hiccup out doubtfully.

"But, like Percy, I don't know what it's like to fly on a _dragon_ ", emphasized Jack.

"So, Nico takes Percy, Hics takes Jack, I get my flying lessons. Move, people", ordered Leo.

" _Yes! Good idea! Nico takes Perseus. Best way to mark your mate! You have to take him_ ", agreed Shadow, nodding his head wildly. " _Nico! This is even better than scent-marking! Do it!_ "

Nico groaned and face-palmed while pulling Percy toward Shadow. They climbed onto the young Night Fury together, Nico having his arms around Percy to keep him from falling off. Hiccup blushed as he and Jack mimicked the position on Toothless. The blush darkened even more as Hiccup was pressed against Jack's back, chin resting on Jack's shoulder, the fluffy white hair tickling his nose. He held onto the handle of the saddle with one hand and had the other arm tightly wrapped around Jack's waist, pressing him up tighter against Hiccup.

"That okay, Jack?", whispered Hiccup worried.

"Y—Yeah", nodded Jack sharply, cheeks pink. "So, we gonna fly now?"

Jack tuned out the instructions Hiccup yelled over at Leo, he instead just enjoyed the free feeling of flying this high. Sure, he could fly, but it was more like a soaring. He couldn't fly this high. Besides, the dragon was really warm and so was Hiccup. Hiccup was nice and firm against his back, holding him tight and safe. Jack liked being held. Percy occasionally cuddled him, but Percy had been the only one so far. He wasn't used to human touch, but Hiccup did it so considerately. Asking if Jack was alright with it and somehow, even though he was holding Jack close, he was doing so in a caring way and not in a smothering way. Jack decided he liked Hiccup's touch.

/break\

Hiccup was smiling contently as he laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nyssa was snoring, Jake was talking about Will in his sleep and Shane was still awake, sending texts to Lacy, giggling about them every now and again. It was a bit hard to sleep here, yet he was still very happy about it. Life in Berk was a nice community and all, but it still felt kind of lonely. Most were single kids, without siblings. They had never put the same kind of value to demigod half-siblings like the Americans did. So it was nice for Hiccup to have those siblings, to have a cabin full of siblings. Not of the same mother, but of the same stern, awkward, not very good with emotions father who still cared about them a great deal, in his own way. Sighing, Hiccup got up and out of bed, deciding to take a walk to clear his head. Outside was a thin layer of snow covering the cabins. It made Hiccup smile. Berk was known for its snow, snow had started to mean home for him. And now snow also meant something different for him, it meant Jack. The thought of Jack made him smile, even though Hiccup had only known Jack for four days now, he was already very fond of the snow-bringer.

"Hey there. What are you doing awake at a time like this?", asked a sudden voice.

Hiccup jumped nearly a meter high, which made Jack laugh. Jack's laughter was like the sound of fun itself, as stupid as that may sound. Hiccup couldn't even find it in himself to glare at Jack, because he loved that he could make Jack laugh. The white-haired boy was hanging upside-down in the air. His hoodie was slipping up, pooling around his chest due to gravity, revealing his only slightly defined stomach and hipbones. Hiccup blushed as he stared a little.

"Thanks for letting me tag along and fly with you today", said Jack after a moment. "That was nice. It was fun. I really like Toothless. Do you... Do you think a dragon would ever... like me?"

"Toothless likes you", countered Hiccup confused and started walking toward the woods.

"Yeah, but...", drawled Jack as he touched down on the ground and started walking next to Hiccup. "I mean, like me as... their human? You and Toothless, Leo and Festus, Nico and Shadow, Astrid and Stormfly, all the others... it seems like such a... a close bond? I'd like that too, but... Dragons are fire-creatures, right? They wouldn't want to stick with a... cold person like me."

"There are a few adjectives I'd use to describe you, but cold isn't one of them", chuckled Hiccup. "Sure, ice and snow are your thing, but you, as a person, aren't _cold_. You're very warm. Your heart is warm and caring and dragons know that. That's why they like you. I'm sure you'll find a dragon that will like you and will stay by your side. Besides, not all dragons are fire-creatures, you know? There are water-dragons, boulder-dragons, there even are ice-dragons."

"Really?", asked Jack with such hopeful, bright eyes that Hiccup formed a plan.

"We're going to get you a dragon tomorrow", promised Hiccup firmly.

"You can't promise that", argued Jack, hope shining even brighter in his eyes. "Besides, didn't Astrid say that we're not ready for our own dragons yet...?"

"The thing is, I'm not Astrid", chuckled Hiccup. "And I met Toothless first before learning how to fly with him. All the theory in the world won't do you much good if you don't get to apply them. Percy and some of the others seem to get antsy too and some are jealous because Leo already has a dragon. What with him taking first lessons today, it really is time for everyone to get dragons."

Jack smiled at him so happily at that that Hiccup could feel his heart fluttering.

/break\

So Astrid nearly killed him for outvoting her, but the thought of Jack's smile totally made up for it. They split up, two dragon riders together taking four dragon-less demigods with them. In the end, Hiccup teamed up with Nico, because Leo 'called dibs' on teaming up with Heather so the Razorwhips could travel together. Nico and Hiccup took Jack, Percy and Nico's friends Cecil and Lou with them. Hiccup once again had Jack tugged under his chin and this time he also had a son of Hermes clinging onto his back, while Nico was flying with Lou. Shadow was too small to carry three demigods, so Percy took Blackjack along. Shadow was in awe at the bewinged horse, never having seen a pegasus before. Hiccup had seen them in the stables at camp from afar, but never up close and never flying. They were amazing creatures and once they'd be back at camp, Hiccup wanted to ask Percy a hundred questions about them.

" _Where are we flying to, guys?_ ", asked Blackjack, looking over at the two black dragons.

" _Alaska_ ", replied Toothless. " _Hiccup wants to impress his mate-to-be by finding an ice-dragon and chances are best in Alaska, apparently. From there on out, we'll continue on, I guess_."

" _Nico has to find the perfect dragon for his mate too! Has to impress him_ ", argued Shadow.

" _Who's the dragon-foal talking about?_ ", asked Blackjack confused.

" _Percy. Apparently, Nico talks an awful lot about Percy when he's in the underworld, so Shadow started seeing Percy as Nico's mate_ ", explained Toothless.

" _Ah. That makes sense, yes_ ", agreed Blackjack with a sharp nod. " _The boss would like to dragon ride with his mate too, but he hasn't told Nico yet. The boss is a bit silly like that, I told him to just tell the death-boy and they should just mate. The easiest way? Just present your rear to your mate to be and let him mount you. You know what I mean?_ "

" _Is what I told Nico too!_ ", exclaimed Shadow excited. " _I said he should just bend the pretty mate over and claim him before someone else claims him! But Nico just changes color and huffs..._ "

Now, the ironic part about this conversation was that both Nico and Percy were listening in. However, Percy only understood Blackjack and Nico only understood Shadow and Toothless. Both humans turned darker and darker the longer they listened, embarrassed by what their animal friends said. Hiccup, Jack, Cecil and Lou however were blissfully unaware of the conversation happening.

/break\

Nico, Percy, Cecil, Lou and Hiccup were freezing their asses off while stomping through the snow-storm. It got thicker and wilder, so Hiccup guessed they were closing in on an ice-dragon. Most snow-storms were dragon related, when it came down to it. Jack all the while was happily flying ahead until a gigantic creature emerged from the snow. Hiccup's eyes widened stunned as he saw a dragon like none he had ever personally met before. An elegant, tall white beast with ice-blue fins on his head and a long, deadly looking horn on his snout. Ice-blue eyes were sharp as they zoomed in on the demigods and the dragon roared dangerously.

"You're beautiful", whispered Jack in awe and instantly flew up to the beast.

"No, Jack, you can't just-", called Hiccup out panicked, not knowing how the dragon would react.

"Hi. I'm Jack", introduced Jack himself with a bright smile, reaching one hand out. "You're the most awesome dragon I have ever met. Do you want to be friends?"

The dragon stopped roaring and blinked confused, tilting its head before sniffing the hand. After another second, the dragon pushed its snout against the hand and cooed softly.

"Yeah, I know I smell like snow", laughed Jack. "I'm a son of Khione, you know?"

"...You can talk to snow dragons?", asked Hiccup stunned. "Of course you can."

"What's it called?", asked Percy, tugging on Hiccup's sleeve.

"That's a Polar Serpent. They're very playful, actually. It... fits, I guess", chuckled Hiccup.

Hiccup made a high-pitched sound as his eyes followed Jack's movement. Or better, the Polar Serpent's movement as the mighty, majestic dragon curled around Jack and rested her chin on his head with a pleased expression on her face, front-paws around his shoulders.

"What kind of sound was _that_ , Haddork?", asked Nico with a snort.

"That was a 'he looks so cute with a dragon'-sound, di Anjerkelo", huffed Hiccup with a glare. "And don't think you're not making the same damn sound whenever Percy is playing with Mrs. O'Leary."

Nico blushed a little and ducked his head, not denying anything though, because he knew what kind of effect it had on him when he saw Percy cuddling up to Mrs. O'Leary like she was just a cute puppy and not some dangerous, feral beast that other demigods would slay the moment they laid eyes on her. It just made Nico feel all warm and fuzzy, because he too was a feared creature of the underworld – even though he may now be wildly accepted at both camps, he still made most campers uneasy and especially new campers tended to avoid him.

"Guys!", exclaimed Jack excited as he climbed onto the dragon's back. "This is Snowpiercer. She agreed to come with us, says that kids of Khione have always been friends of the snow dragons."

Hiccup smiled pleased, while Cecil and Lou groaned and heaved relieved sighs, because they had been traveling for far too many hours at this point. First on the dragons, now on the snow.

"She's a beauty, Jack", grinned Percy as he stepped closer. "Hello, Snowpiercer, nice to meet you."

Snowpiercer cooed and nodded, her focus was however on the tiny human on her back. She regarded him concerned, sniffing him, making sure he was healthy and fine. Percy grinned pleased, because if someone deserved an animal companion to protect them, it was Jack. Before they could even climb their dragons however, Percy froze up with wide eyes.

"Perce? Are you alright?", asked Nico concerned.

"No. Didn't you hear the scream for help?!", hissed Percy agitated and ran off.

"What-", started Nico and sighed. "Did any of you hear any screaming?"

The other demigods exchanged concerned looks and shook their heads. After a second, they started sprinting after Percy, trying to catch up to the son of Poseidon. Much to their horror, he simply jumped head first into the ocean when they reached a cliff. Blackjack whined as though he wanted to fly after him and catch him, but he knew he stood no chance against that.

"What in the world, man?", complained Cecil with a frown. "Is he crazy?"

"Suicidal", snorted Lou and shook her head. "Nico, you gonna get his soul back from the underworld, right? Do not count me in on that quest. I'm not chasing after lunatics."

"Screw you both", muttered Nico with a glare. "He's gonna be alright. It's just water."

Even though he was saying that, he was still more than worried. Then again, he always worried about Percy, even though he knew Percy could very well fend for himself. The demigods stood frozen in fear as they watched the surface. Jack balled a fist, shaking with pure terror that he may have lost his best friend after only knowing him so shortly. Hiccup rested a reassuring hand on Jack's hip as he pulled the snow-bringer closer in comfort. The moment Percy broke the surface again, everyone took a deep breath of relief. With Percy however did another creature surface. It was a chubby, sapphire-blue, harmless looking dragon with large, soft eyes. It mooed and flapped its wings as Percy tried to pull it closer, nudging the demigod gratefully.

"You going to help me out of here?!", called Percy out. "He's a bit heavy!"

Jack's new dragon was the first one to react, using her very long neck to gracefully lean down over the cliff and gasp the creature by the neck to lift it up. Percy yelped as he too was lifted out of the water. When Snowpiercer put the peaceful looking dragon down, the others saw that it had a long, fish-like tail and said tail was bleeding. Percy being Percy tore his shirt off to wrap the injured paw.

"How do we get him to camp?", asked Percy, turning his sad kitten-eyes on the others. "He's hurt. He needs help. And safety. He can't swim anymore. We can't leave him here."

"What is he?", asked Cecil curiously, leaning down some.

"A Golphin", replied Hiccup. "Very peaceful water-dragons, they normally help lost ships back to shore. Helpful and friendly dragons, really. We could... Nico? Can you maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess", sighed Nico and stepped up to Percy and the Golphin.

"You're gonna be alright, Blueberry", promised Percy, caressing the Golphin's snout.

"Blueberry?", echoed Nico with a fond smile. "I'll shadow-travel you and... Blueberry to camp. Shadow, you can find your way back on your own, right? And Lou can travel on Blackjack?"

"Sounds like a plan", shrugged Lou and walked over to the more than displeased Blackjack.

Percy looked up gratefully at Nico as the son of Hades took his hand. The two demigods climbed on the Golphin's back and Nico shadow-traveled them back to camp, right into the infirmary and onto a bed right in front of a now cussing Will Solace. The blonde turned to glare at Nico.

"What in the world is this?", demanded Will to know.

"This is a Golphin. We were in Alaska to find a dragon for Jack when all of a sudden, Percy bolted off to save a suffering dragon", sighed Nico, pointing at the horse-sized dragon. "Help it?"

"Him", corrected Percy pointedly and slowly got off the dragon. "And his name is Blueberry."

"...Really?", asked Will with a frown. "Blueberry?"

"Look at the cutie. He's a bit chubby and he's blue as a blueberry", shrugged Percy. "It's cute."

The dragon cooed as though he was agreeing with Percy. He started rubbing his face against Percy's side while Percy patted his head in a reassuring, calming manner. Nico sighed and took a seat to watch. There was something very special about watching Percy with his strays – Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, now Blueberry – he was so gentle and sweet with the animals.

"You know this wasn't how finding you a dragon was supposed to go, right?", asked Nico while Will started working on the hurt tail of the dragon. "You were supposed to pick one from a flock, in safe terrain. Not jump into the frozen ocean during a blizzard."

While he spoke, Nico slowly shed his black leather jacket and laid it over Percy's shoulders. Sure, the son of Poseidon had instantly willed himself dry after getting out of the water, but it had still been way below zero and Nico was not risking Percy catching a cold. Percy blushed a little as he snuggled into the warm jacket – still warm from having been worn by Nico, still smelling like the son of Hades. Biting his lips, Percy offered Nico a lopsided grin and a shrug.

"You know me. I never do things the way I'm supposed to", replied Percy cheekily.

"Yeah, you really don't", sighed Nico fondly.

* * *

 _Author's note: If you want to know what Percy's and Jack's dragons look like, google Polar Serpent and Golphin and look at the official artwork from the book series ;)_

Next chapter is going to feature jealous!Nico, jealous!Hiccup, their very first flight together and some bonding between HiJack!


	6. Nico and Hiccup Don't Like to Share

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 6: Nico and Hiccup Don't Like to Share_

"You're good for him. I haven't seen him that carefree in... a while."

Jack, curled together against Snowpiercer's belly, looked up a little surprised to see Connor Stoll next to him. Connor grinned from where he was leaning against Snowpiercer's hind-leg. The white dragon looked at him critically before deeming him non-threatening and returning to her hatching. She had adopted Jack right away and was in the middle of grooming him.

"What do you mean?", asked Jack confused and followed Connor's line of sight.

Percy was sitting at the lake, a little further away from Jack and the others. He had Blueberry the Golphin in his lap, caressing the still bandaged-up dragon soothingly. Behind him stood Travis, well, actually behind him was the Stolls' dragon – a turquoise Hideous Zippleback named Trick and Treat – and on top of one of the dragon's heads stood Travis, bowing down with a grin. Percy laughed at the other demigod's silliness while the unoccupied dragon-head nudged him.

"The war... The war _s_ , they took their... toll on him", sighed Connor. "I mean, they did that to all of us. All of us lost so much, but Percy... He went through the worst, I guess. Literally went through hell. And he was... so young. He was only twelve when he was thrown into this mess, you know. Sure, many of us were young or his age when the war started, but... none of us had both Zeus _and_ Hades personally after us when we were twelve. He's suffering from PTSD. The bad thing is he won't even see it. He denies having problems, because he doesn't want to burden anyone. But all of us, all of us who we are close to him, know. We know he's been through hell and back and we know it left its marks on him. Both physically and mentally."

"And how did I help...?", asked Jack a little unsure, frowning at him.

"You're... a new purpose", replied Connor carefully. "Percy is a born leader, you know? He easily takes charge of his quests, he took charge during both wars. He's strong. Incredibly strong. But after the wars, he... wasn't needed anymore. Not as a leader, not to fight. Now you're here, a lost puppy that needs some guidance, someone to take you under their wing."

"I'm not a stray puppy!", exclaimed Jack annoyed, glaring at the son of Hermes.

"A cute puppy", offered Connor with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Jack blushed a little and ducked his head just as Snowpiercer licked his cheek, so he could hide.

/break\

Hiccup and Nico were just leaving the forges – well, Nico was dragging Hiccup out of there so the tinkerer would do something else aside from binge-tinkering – as they saw something neither of them liked. Travis was talking with Percy, making him laugh, while Connor was talking with Jack, making him blush. Nico glared, arms crossed over his chest, with Hiccup mimicking the stance.

"Oi. You're _my_ brother and not Nico's. Stop imitating him", chided Leo with a frown.

"I don't like this", muttered Nico beneath his breath. "The Stolls were always all over Percy..."

"I... like Jack", admitted Hiccup softly, clearly confused by his own feelings. "I've never felt inclined toward someone like this. I want to be the one to make Jack blush."

"You have it bad", chuckled Leo compassionately, patting his brother's back. "Sorry for your loss."

"I'm not dead, I'm just... romantically interested in the most beautiful boy on this planet", muttered Hiccup and glared at his little half-brother. "And don't wise-ass me, I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but I got a cute girlfriend _and_ a hot boyfriend", smirked Leo cheekily.

Hiccup raised both eyebrows and turned toward Nico, who nodded with an annoyed expression. "He is dating my baby-sister. I have no idea how he did it either, Hics."

"Because I'm cute and irresistible and sweet and adorable", listed Leo while Hiccup and Nico gave him pointed looks. "Hey! I'm just quoting Hazel and Frank here, you know. Well, I'll be going. I'm eating lunch with Piper and Heather! Heather promised to tell me more about Razorwhips."

Nico huffed as Hiccup chuckled while they watched Leo skip off. Before they could start pouting about how the Stolls were all over the two cute boys they had set their eyes on, Nico was nearly run over by Percy. The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and held him close. At first, the son of Hades was frozen in surprise, but the Percy-all-up-in-his-personal-space didn't stop, giving him the chance to relax into the touch and appreciate the warmth radiating off of Percy and the scent filling his nose. The touch still didn't stop, there was still so much firm yet soft Percy.

"...What's... going on?", asked Nico slowly, arms tightly around Percy's waist.

"Well, you said you like the hugging, so I decided to hug you whenever I see you from now on", declared Percy with a proud grin. "Unless... you don't want the hugging after all...?"

"No. I like the hugging", confirmed Nico a bit too hastily. "It's... okay. The hugging."

"Good", smiled Percy pleased as he slowly let go of Nico. "So, Jack and I have a prank-date with the Stolls and Thorstons. You two wanna help out a little? It's gonna be epic."

"No", grunted Hiccup, looking mildly traumatized. "I've seen what your Stolls are capable of in the past few days and I know what the twins can do. The combination? No."

"I second that", agreed Nico with a frown. "And we were in the middle of heading out for lunch, because Hiccup had been on another tinkering binge. He does that all the time when he's not teaching any classes, but he also needs 'rest, food and sunlight', to quote the mother-hen."

"We normally call him Will", grinned Percy fondly. "But yeah. If Hiccup is being a stubborn tinkerer, do good and feed him. I'm proud of you, Nico. Making friends, watching out for them..."

"Don't do that, Percy", huffed Nico disturbed. "I don't need _another_ mother-hen. I got Will for that."

Will was a great friend, with the worrying and all, but it wasn't what he wanted from Percy. He wanted the silly Percy, with the stupid jokes and carefree attitude that made Nico feel light-hearted and as though the world was simple – regardless of how hard and deadly it really was. It was what Nico loved about Percy, after all. All his silly quirks, the way he could see everything in a positive light, regardless of what life threw at him. All the hardships he had faced and mastered and still he was out for the best for everyone else. Always kind, always strong, always _there_.

/break\

It was the next day, after a hard couple of hours of trying to teach those who had chosen a Monstrous Nightmare together with Snotlout, that Hiccup was locked into the forges again with his siblings. Seriously. It was already hard enough to endure Snotlout normally, but if he thought himself to be an 'expert' – seeing as he was the only Monstrous Nightmare rider they had – he got even more unbearable. And his older half-sister Clarisse la Rue was also quite the... personality. So was her deep dark red Monstrous Nightmare Maimer. After the afternoon he has had, Hiccup _deserved_ to tinker away with Jake, Nyssa, Leo and Shane. They were attempting to build their very own Baymax – Jake planned to give it to Will as a present. Or at least that was what they had been doing until it started snowing inside the forges. Seconds later and Jack Frost was very nearly nipping at Hiccup's nose. The dragon rider jumped surprised by the close proximity. He also blushed, because Jack was _really_ close and Jack was even more gorgeous all up close.

"J—Jack", sputtered Hiccup wide-eyed. "Do you want me?" Hiccup paused, eyes widening even more in a horrified manner. "Something. Do you want something _from_ me."

"Bonfire already started", said Jack in a manner of answering. "You missed dinner."

"It happens when we're on a roll", dismissed Nyssa. "Hiccup, you gonna look at this?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the blatant dismissal. "Okay, fine. If you won't take the nice tour, let me rephrase this: I am the last warning, after me the flood. Better known as Will Solace, who was _not_ pleased that his boyfriend missed his solo-performance of Adam Lambert's _Music Again_."

Jake's eyes widened in absolute and total horror, because Will had told him about this and he had been very happy about this – and Jake had just missed it. The other children of Hephaestus scattered to clean up and flee the forges; no one was prepared to face mom's wrath. Between the Hephaestus Cabin, Jake and Will had become a set of make-shift parents. Jake himself knew he'd never live up to the example set by Charles Beckendorf, but he was trying very hard.

"Well, I guess that ends tonight's session", sighed Hiccup a little frustrated.

He looked after his American siblings for a moment before turning his attention back to Jack. The white-haired beauty was hovering in the air next to Hiccup, looking at him curiously.

"Uhm... Thanks for the heads-up?", tried Hiccup as he too slowly left the forges.

"No. I didn't come to give you guys a heads-up", frowned Jack as he floated alongside Hiccup. "I came to get _you_ out of the forges. Because you missed dinner. And I... saved you some?"

"You did what now?", asked Hiccup surprised, staring at the slowly frosting blush on Jack's cheeks.

"Well", started Jack, blush darkening as he ruffled his fluffy white hair in embarrassment. "I heard Percy and Nico yesterday, about how you forget everything around you when you tinker, right? And I..." There was a pause here, nearly shy and a little embarrassed. "I never had friends before, so... I want to be a good friend. I want to help, to take care of you, Hiccup. Because... we... are friends?"

At the unsure look in those crystal-blue eyes, Hiccup simply had to nod until his head nearly fell off. "Yes. Of course we're friends, Jack. I mean, we may not have known each other long, but... I like you. And... thanks. The looking out thing, it's appreciated, really."

"Okay. Great", grinned Jack, visibly relaxing relieved. "Come on then!"

He grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him along toward Poseidon Cabin, causing Hiccup to just stumble along after the white-haired demigod. Hiccup didn't mind too much, because walking behind Jack gave him a very nice view. Those leather-pants. They were going to be the death of Hiccup, honestly. Before too long, they reached the cabin and Jack led Hiccup inside. Hiccup grunted as he found himself pushed onto one of the beds – the bed wasn't made, it was chaotic and there was a white stuffed bunny resting next to the pillow. Jack grinned as he rested his staff against the nightstand and proceeded to pull the wrapped-up left-overs from dinner out. Smiling brightly, he sat down opposite Hiccup, with his legs crossed under his body and a smile on his lips.

"Here", offered Jack with a faint blush, opening the tied-up lunch pack.

Hiccup grinned as he looked down at the offered food. Roast beef, some sausages, cold cuts, bread, cheese and grapes. It looked delicious and it got even better because Jack had picked it for him. Jack was beautiful and funny and cute – but that he also cared about Hiccup and looked so unsure, it was just adorable. Hiccup just knew that Jack was his Percy, as he had said to Nico before. The way Nico talked about Percy, Hiccup could see himself talk like that about Jack.

"You know, we _are_ friends", assured Hiccup softly as he took a grape. "Thanks for caring, Jack."

"No... problem", grinned Jack, a pleased blush on his cheeks. "I... haven't had anyone to care for in a long time. I... don't have any friends... I used to, when I was younger. When I was a kid, everyone in Burgess liked me. I was the local prankster. I was _normal_. Then I... stopped being normal. And people stopped paying attention to me, caring for me... Percy is... my first _real_ friend, who likes me for who I am. That... means so much. I don't know if he realizes how much. And now I have Percy and Connor and Travis and the others from Hermes Cabin seem to like me too and... now Ruffnut and Tuffnut and... you too. And Snowpiercer. It's so... nice. Sorry, I probably sound weird..."

"You deserve good friends", whispered Hiccup and reached out, resting a reassuring hand on Jack's knee. "And you don't sound weird, Jack. I... Unlike you, I didn't have friends when growing up. I was that scrawny little weirdo no one wanted to spend time with. Only once my special talent – dragon training – became apparent, I started making friends. But I know what it feels like to be lonely. Tooth was my first friend and... I'm still happy about every new friend I make."

"So... us being friends also makes you happy?", asked Jack unsure but pleased.

"Very", confirmed Hiccup without missing a beat, blushing a little. "You're amazing, Jack."

Jack's blush was a delicate purple and like frost spreading over his cheeks and it was utterly fascinating for Hiccup to watch. He really enjoyed it and he planned on making Jack blush more often (what would he blush like if Hiccup would have him pinned beneath himself...?).

/break\

Nico sat in his cabin, on the black leather couch in front of his table, together with Will, Cecil and Lou. It was their weekly poker night. Sometimes, they'd join Hermes Cabin's poker but there were entirely new layers of rules there because cheating was basically part of the game. Sometimes, that got too complicated for them, so the four friends would just play among themselves. Cecil had his dragon curled together on his lap. Unlike his friends, the trickster had chosen a small Terrible Terror because he wasn't a fan of flying but still wanted a dragon. Trouble the Terrible Terror cooed softly as Cecil kept patting his head and Lou occasionally sneaked some chips to the little guy.

"How come you didn't invite your new bestie?", drawled Will.

"...Are you jealous?", asked Nico ridiculed and turned to stare at the blonde. "Aw, I feel so flattered. Don't worry, you're still my number one 'bestie', sunshine. Hics is just... different. It's nice. He's the first friend I managed to make on my own. You, Rey and Jay forced yourselves into my life thanks to the war. And Lou and Cec are basically... add-ons to you, Solace."

"Did he just call us add-ons?", asked Lou and made a face. "That's even worse than sidekicks."

"That's what Drew called us the other day; your sidekicks", explained Cecil at Nico's confused look.

"So, how come 'Hics' isn't here then?", inquired Will less hostile.

Nico rolled his eyes fondly, briefly wondering how Jake put up with Will as a lover considering how much of a control freak Will already was toward his friends. "When we were at the bonfire and you were rambling about tearing Jake's balls off and putting them into a golden jar, Jack left and said he'd be getting Hiccup and that he had saved dinner for him. I'm not interrupting that unofficial date, since Jack is Hiccup's Percy, you know? He was instantly smitten with Jack."

"Well, he _is_ hot", agreed Will thoughtful. "...Which is ironic considering his powers."

"Hiccup should hurry up then", grunted Cecil, scratching Trouble under the chin. "I'm pretty sure Connor has an eye on Jack. And since, thanks to Jack's presence, Percy agrees to be part of more pranks... Travis thinks it's time to make a move on Percy. So, fair warning to both you and your new friend: If you don't hurry the fuck up, the Stolls are gonna seal the deal on a double date."

Will, Lou and Cecil jumped a little as the entire room darkened at that. Nico had a deadly glare etched into his features at that. They knew that there was only one thing no one should mess with if they wanted to stay safe from Nico's wrath and that was Percy Jackson.

/break\

"You're good to go, Blueberry", smiled Hiccup as he unwrapped the formally hurt fin.

"Does that mean we can finally fly?", asked Percy eagerly, wide-eyed, all up in Hiccup's face.

"Yes", chuckled Hiccup amused and took a step back before speaking up some. "Okay. We're going to split up. Half the class with follow Astrid, the other half will follow me. And then we fly."

There was silence and eager buzzing, because this was officially the first time they were allowed to actually fly with their dragons. Most had only gotten them a few days ago and Hiccup and the other dragon riders had strictly forbidden them from flying; they needed to earn their new dragons' trust first and get to know them properly. All on the ground. Today, they would finally fly.

"Annabeth and Aegis, Lou and Torry, Clarisse and Maimer, Leo and Festus – with me", said Astrid.

"Nico and Shadow, Percy and Blueberry, Jack and Snowpiercer, Travis and Connor and Trick and Treat – you're going to follow my lead", continued Hiccup and clapped once.

Upon seeing who was in this class, Astrid had instantly declined taking any of the four tricksters. So Hiccup had instead chosen to also take Nico into his team, since he was a slightly experienced flier. Trick and Treat were the two-headed Zippleback of Connor and Travis, all four of those looking happy as the Stolls finally climbed onto their necks. Nico, Percy and Jack eagerly followed the tricksters' lead. Astrid all the while was getting her own team ready. Annabeth owned a gorgeous, tall silvery dragon that was one of the most majestic dragons present. She had chosen the name Aegis, because of the original Aegis that had protected Athena. Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare was a vicious, dark-red beast that truly deserved the name Maimer. Like Annabeth, Lou had a more exotic dragon in Torry – a Mood Dragon that could change color.

"You think we're up to this, Blueberry?", whispered Percy and patted his dragon's cheek.

Blueberry chirped in agreement, wagging his fish-like tail. Percy grinned broadly and looked up. Jack sat proud and eager on Snowpiercer, the mighty white dragon looking ready to go. Next Percy's eyes found Nico, with that sleek black Night Fury – what a perfect picture, really.

"I'll race you all", declared Jack mischievously. "Right, Snowy?"

Snowpiercer cooed in agreement, leaning her head back enough to bump it against Jack's chest. Hiccup snorted in amusement, but he couldn't help appreciating the beautiful picture of Jack on his very own and very white dragon. They looked pure and gorgeous like snow.

"You heard that, bud?", asked Hiccup with a grin. "Let's show those newbies how to fly, mh?"

Toothless crooned in agreement before he took off – and what a magnificent sight it was to see those two friends fly together. Nico followed close behind, laughing like a maniac. Percy blushed a bit in awe as he saw this unusually carefree side of Nico, before he remembered to also fly. After all, a dragon wasn't _that_ different from a pegasus. Blueberry wasn't the fastest, but it was still an amazing new experience. Percy kept his eyes out on Jack, unsure how his friend would fend. Not that he needed to worry; Snowpiercer knew what she was doing. The mighty white beast easily and elegantly made her way through the clouds to catch up with Hiccup. And the pair of Hiccup and Toothless actually looked surprised when Snowpiercer and Jack were head to head with them.

"Hey", greeted Jack with a broad grin. "See you at the finish line."

With that, he and Snowpiercer took off and left Toothless and Hiccup in the metaphorical dust. They were both too startled that the others had actually caught up to even react. Nico all the while slowed down some – much to the dismay of Shadow, who _really_ wanted to race Toothless.

"Listen up, Shadow", whispered Nico annoyed. "This is Percy's first time flying a dragon."

" _Oh_ ", cooed the young Night Fury in realization. " _We need to make sure your mate is safe. Got it, Nico. But your mate is doing good so far. And I like Blueberry! He's fun to play with!_ "

Blueberry, now flying next to them, cooed softly in agreement with a a toothy smile. Percy all the while offered Nico one of his bright smiles that always made Nico feel a bit dumb in the brain.

"You don't need to babysit me and Blueberry, you know?", asked Percy amused.

"I'm not babysitting you", defended Nico a bit embarrassed. "I just... want to fly with you."

"Oh", whispered Percy, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

And the moment could have been perfect – for Nico and Percy as well as for Jack and Hiccup – had they not forgotten about the rest of their team. Because while Nico and Hiccup were very much distracted with their cute newbie riders, Trick and Treat were harassing Maimer, which led to very colorful and violent death threats from Clarisse and even more cussing from Astrid.

"Hiccup!", called Astrid out – very loud and very agitated.

Both Hiccup and Toothless turned around with guilty puppy eyes at that tone of voice. Thanks to the little distraction, Jack bagged victory. Nico and Percy offered Hiccup pitying looks as they went to join the white-haired demigod at the finish line, flying past Hiccup swiftly.

* * *

 _Author's note: One of the couples is actually getting together next chapter! But I'm not saying who ;P Also, Jack meets Paul and Sally and basically gets adopted right away ^o^_


	7. Nico Spends Time With the In-Laws

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 7: Nico Spends Time With the Potential In-Laws_

"Summer is nearly over."

It was a statement that suddenly stood in the middle of the room. Well, beach. They were sitting together on a large blanket, playing cards – Leo, Percy, Hiccup, Jack, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid. Eret, Snotlout and Tuffnut were playing volleyball against Chris, Jake and Will nearby, causing quite the ruckus and disturbing their fun, calm afternoon.

"The way I understand it, this is just a summer-gig, right?", asked Astrid casually. "This camp."

"Many leave for the mortal world again when summer ends", confirmed Annabeth next to her.

"What are you guys going to do?", asked Leo curiously, head tilted at the dragon riders.

"Well, over the past two weeks, you Greeks got pretty good at dragon riding. I think the dragons really trust you", stated Hiccup calmly. "I think it's time to move on. Go to the Romans. They have a city? We'll go and teach them next, then."

"Oh...", nodded Jack with a small frown, not liking the idea of Hiccup leaving.

"Urgh, I wish summer would last longer", sighed Percy frustrated, head thrown back. "We gotta get back to New Rome too for classes. College... ew. I just wanna keep playing with dragons."

Blueberry crooned in agreement, resting his head happily on top of Percy's, making the son of Poseidon laugh in delight. Jack's frown deepened at that as he looked from Hiccup to Percy.

"I dunno. I'm _totally_ hyped about it", chimed Leo with the brightest smile. "I _finally_ graduated high school, I already enrolled at college and now I _finally_ get to move in with Haze and Frank!"

"I'd like to check out that college", hummed Fishlegs intrigued.

"We can", chuckled Heather amused, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

Fishlegs turned a cute shade of pink, still, as though they had just gotten together even though they had been in a relationship for well over a year now. It was endearing and made Heather smile. Jack frowned as he watched them for a moment before he got up. He wanted that kind of attention too, wanted to make someone blush like that from such a simple gesture too, just because the other _really_ loved him and still couldn't believe they were together. Now he wouldn't even get a _chance_. Hiccup was leaving for New Rome, so Jack wouldn't get a chance to even tell Hiccup that he kinda sorta really liked him. And as though it wasn't bad enough that his crush was leaving... the only real close friends he had made were also leaving. Percy, Leo, Annabeth. And with Hiccup also the twins. Frowning, Jack realized that considering their age, the Stolls were probably also leaving. So he'd be all alone. Again. The thought clutched his heart tightly and in a nasty way.

"I... uh... gotta go", grunted Jack and left the beach hastily, feeling the urge to be alone right now.

That left his friends baffled and confused. Annabeth turned to look at Percy quizzically and Astrid gave Hiccup a pointed look. Hiccup blushed and ducked his head, unsure if he really should be the one to follow Jack when the son of Khione was upset like that. Astrid's pointed look hardened but before Hiccup could gather his courage, Percy was already up and running after Jack, with a very confused Blueberry padding after him, crooning softly.

"Jack. Jack, what's wrong?", asked Percy as he entered their cabin. "Jack? Talk to me."

Jack was sitting on his bed, with his legs pulled up. "Nothing. I'm being silly."

"Silly?", asked Percy skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "If it makes you feel sad and bad, then it is definitely not silly, Jack. It's important. So we should... talk about it. Please, Jack?"

"You're all leaving", blurted Jack out when Percy sat down next to him. "It's selfish and stupid, but I'm afraid... to be left alone again. You and Annabeth and Leo are leaving for college again. Hiccup and the other riders are going with you to New Rome and... I'll be left alone here..."

Percy frowned at that, blinking slowly as he wrapped his arms around Jack to pull him into a tight hug. "You... graduated high school, didn't you? I mean, at your hometown."

"What? Y—Yes?", nodded Jack confused as he leaned into Percy's warm hug.

"Well, then... You'll just sign up for college too. Come with us", shrugged Percy with a smile. "I got an empty room in my apartment anyway, because my former roommate Rachel is on a one year trip through Europe right now. Had hoped Leo would move in, but apparently he has plans to move in with Frank and Hazel. So... I mean, if you'd _want_ , you could move in with me?"

"You don't have to do this, Percy", sighed Jack. "I feel like I'm pushing myself on you."

"Dude. Shut up", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes very pointedly. "You're my friend. I _really_ like you, Jack. You're fun and cool. And we get along great, right? That's what I need in a roommate. It's perfect. And if it'll help you move on with your life instead of being stuck, hey, bonus."

Percy grinned mischievously at Jack as he nudged the white-haired demigod. "Thank you, Perce."

"Oh. Hey, now that summer is over, my birthday is actually kinda coming up too. I don't like throwing a fuss about it, it's just me and my family normally, but I think my mom is going to _adore_ you so... do you wanna come? She makes the best blue cakes", grinned Percy.

Jack smiled nearly shyly as he nodded slowly. "Haven't been to someone's birthday party in years."

"See. Then it's time you go", declared Percy pleased, ruffling Jack's hair. "You worry way too much. We like you, we care about you. We don't want to leave you behind, Jackie."

/break\

Jack was smiling brightly as he put the small suitcase with what little belongings he had gathered in the past couple weeks onto Snowpiercer's back. The female dragon didn't look too pleased that they would leave this place, but she cared about her hatchling's happiness and Jack looked very happy. Cooing softly, she rubbed the underside of her chin against his soft hair. Jack laughed at that, caressing her cheek. He looked around. Blueberry, Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack were playing around a bit, Percy not yet in sight. Then again, Percy had a lot of friends to say goodbye to and Jack had a hunch Annabeth had at the very least some plans with Percy for his birthday, even though he didn't want to make a big deal out of it – something Jack didn't quite understand; Percy had so many people loving him, why wouldn't he celebrate his birthday with them...?

Still, Percy not yet being here gave Jack the opportunity to do something he wasn't really sure how Percy would react to. He meant well, but maybe Percy would see it differently? No. No time for doubts. He had a plan. He was sticking with it. Grinning mischievously, Jack slipped into the Hades Cabin, where a glowering Nico was sitting in front of a blue box with a bow.

"Thinking about how to give it to Percy?", asked Jack impishly.

Nico jumped and tried to hide the little box, ears red. "Knocking. Learn how to do it, Overland."

"I think you should give it to him this afternoon, during his little party", hummed Jack casually.

"He's only celebrating his birthday with his parents and his brother Tyson", sighed Nico with a glare. "He hasn't celebrated his birthday since the Titan War ended."

"Why not?", asked Jack curiously, sitting down next to the son of Hades.

"The Titan War _ended_ on his birthday. It's... the anniversary of the deaths of many of Percy's friends. He hates celebrating it", explained Nico with a frown.

"Oh. Well, I guess he's making an exception this year. He invited me over and since he's currently being hogged by Annabeth, he sent me to invite you. He wants to keep it small, but...", drawled Jack with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "It's the perfect opportunity to give him the gift."

Nico perked up, which was adorable. Jack's plan felt more cemented now. He just wanted to invite Nico because the two of them would be so cute together, but hearing Percy had bad associations with his birthday made him _really_ want to give Percy some nice memories for his birthday. Pleased with Nico's happy look, Jack skipped out of the cabin again to return to Snowpiercer.

"Jackie", grinned Connor pleased, suddenly appearing next to Jack and wrapping an arm around the snow-bringer. "I heard Perce managed to convince you to go to New Rome. That is perfect. You moving in with him then, right? That means you need a job. And I know just the place."

"You do?", asked Jack and perked up a bit, because that part had troubled him a lot too.

"Trav and I own a shop, the _Precious Prank_. We took our summer vacation together, let our Roman half-brother Nathan run the shop for the time being. It's going real well and we could really use another set of helping hands", drawled Connor with a grin. "We sell toys and joke articles."

"That... That sounds so perfect", gasped Jack wide-eyed and jumped Connor. "Thank you!"

Connor laughed and wrapped his arms around the enthusiastic younger demigod. Connor's eyes were sparkling wickedly as they locked with furious emeralds. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he watched them, slowly approaching them. Driving Hiccup and Nico up the wall was too much fun.

"Hey, Jack", stated Hiccup with the slightest edge, glaring at Connor.

Jack jumped a little as he parted with Connor to turn and smile at Hiccup. "O—Oh. Hi, Hics."

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you, at least until tomorrow? You're leaving with Percy, or so Leo said earlier", said Hiccup with a small smile, pulling Jack into a gentle hug.

Jack blushed brightly and pleased, heart thumping. Being hugged by Hiccup felt _so_ different from hugging Percy or Connor. It made him feel all fuzzy and happy. He nuzzled against Hiccup.

"Yeah. We'll... see each other tomorrow in New Rome", nodded Jack pleased.

/break\

"That is _so_ cool", whispered the happy cyclops in awe as he watched Jack.

Percy grinned a little where he sat next to his younger brother. Tyson was completely adoring Jack already – the flying, the ice-powers, the snow. Sally and Paul on the other couch also watched in amazement how Jack made a small snow-storm happen in the living room, just to have it fall down and instantly form an adorable snowman. Jack blushed at all the praise and ducked his head.

"My, your new friend really is a cutie", smiled Sally softly.

"T—Thank you, ma'am", mumbled Jack flustered, ducking his head even more.

"Oh no, don't be silly. Please, call me Sally", offered Sally insistently. "Now. Cake."

Paul smiled and shook his head, patting the skeleton cat curled together on his lap. Mother and son were truly alike. Sally had eagerly taken Tyson in, they had taken in Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob, now this boy. The Jacksons liked taking in strays. Small Bob meowed and bumped his head against Paul's hand. As if on cue did someone stumble through the shadows. Ah, another stray.

"N—Nico?", asked Percy surprised, head snapping up to stare at the Italian.

"Uh... yes...?", offered Nico confused, eyes flickering from Percy's surprised face over to Jack's mischievously grinning face. "Jack said you wanted me here. But... if not... I could... leave again."

And the Jackson-gene of cuddling strays kicked in, because even though Percy didn't want to make a big deal of celebrating his birthday, he couldn't bear that kicked-puppy look on Nico's face. Shaking his head, Percy jumped up to go and hug Nico tightly.

"It's okay. I mean, you're here. So... stay. We got cake?", offered Percy with a small smile.

They hugged for a very long moment. Long enough to have Paul raise both his eyebrows at them. But Percy hugged Nico until Nico relaxed and returned the hug. Then, they sat down on the couch together and Sally went to cut the cake. Tyson was still animatedly talking to Jack.

"Ty really likes Jack's powers", explained Percy softly, looking amused.

Nico grunted in acknowledgment and looked over at the duo. Jack seemed rather relaxed as he talked to Tyson. The present in Nico's pocket weighted heavy all throughout cake and games – after the cake, they were playing Monopoly together, before eating even more cake. Sally was currently prodding Jack about his past and everyone present could see in Sally's eyes that she was determined to take in this particular stray the more she learned about him.

"Can we... go outside for a moment?", asked Nico softly, hand resting on Percy's arm.

Percy frowned confused, then he looked at Tyson, who was eating the last of the cake, and Paul and Sally, who were intently listening to Jack. Nodding slowly, Percy stood up to follow Nico out of the living room. Through Percy's room, they climbed onto the fire-escape and sat down together. The conversation between Paul, Sally, Tyson and Jack was a soft background-noise and the only thing keeping this from being an awkward silence. Percy kept glancing at Nico a bit confused.

"I'm... glad you came", stated Percy softly to stop the silence, leaning against Nico's shoulder.

"I... I also have a present for you", admitted Nico, cheeks and ears dark red.

Percy frowned confused, heart fluttering a little that Nico had brought a present for him. It was also really cute to see the tough Ghost King blush. Percy smiled encouragingly, waiting for Nico to give him whatever it was – knowing it would definitely be amazing because it was from Nico. Nico handed him a small blue box with a large bow. Grinning, Percy took it and very slowly opened the bow, heart hammering nervously in his chest, because even though it didn't matter what was in the box, Percy still hoped it'd be something amazing, something... special? His face exploded in color as he took the silver skull-ring out of the box. Sea-green eyes flittered over to the nearly identical ring on Nico's finger. The only difference was that Nico's ring had ruby-eyes and this one had sapphire-eyes. Red-faced, Percy turned to look at Nico with both eyebrows raised.

"It's... I mean, it's pretty, but... kind of not my style? More... yours?", offered Percy carefully.

Nico took a deep, shaky breath, trying to gather all the courage he had before he turned to face Percy, grasping both of Percy's hands in his and getting lost in those sea-green eyes for a long moment. "I... know. That's... the point. Gods, I _hate_ the way Travis is all over you all the time and Hiccup thinks it's really time for me to... to... tell you that I love you."

"...Hiccup said what now?", grunted Percy doe-eyed, blinking slowly.

Nico huffed slightly. "Hics thinks that after all the... years, I should _really_ tell you that I love you and at least... _try_ , before someone else comes along and... snatches you away before I even got the opportunity to see whether or not I'd have a chance. With you. To be your boyfriend."

Percy bit his lower lip, looking from Nico's face to the ring and then to their linked hands. He slowly freed his hands from Nico's grasp, making the son of Hades frown upset. Then Percy took the large bow from the small box and turned toward Nico with a mischievous grin before placing said bow on top of Nico's head. A bright smile lit up Percy's face at Nico's confusion.

"The way I see it, your birthday-present for me isn't a ring, it's a boyfriend", stated Percy with a light smile as he very slowly leaned in. "And I'd... love to keep that present."

"Y—You... do? Me?", asked Nico surprised, eyes large and voice carefully excited.

Percy rolled his eyes, slowly and pointedly, before he placed a short kiss on Nico's lips. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Nico. You should know me better than that. I... I've liked you for... a while. I just didn't think you'd like me back, to be honest. And hey, I'll even wear your 'fuck off, this one is already taken, no touchy'-ring to prove it, mh?"

Nico blushed embarrassed that Percy knew exactly what the ring was supposed to be, but Percy's bright laughter made him relax some. Nico smiled at Percy, carefully laying his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him closer until Percy was practically sitting in his lap. Percy's face flushed too and he laid his arms around Nico's neck, leaning in until their foreheads were resting against each other, both looking into the other's eyes. The moment was perfect and got even more beautiful as tender little snowflakes started to fall onto their heads. It took both of them a moment to realize that it was not supposed to snow in New York in August. Both turned toward the window to see the broadly grinning faces of Jack and Tyson through a frosted glass. Tyson giggled as he reached out to scratch a giant heart-shape into the frost, making it look as though it surrounded Percy and Nico. The new couple blushed dark-red as they glared at the other two boys. Giggling and cackling like maniacs, Tyson and Jack took off to the living room again.

"I'd be real angry at the snow-brat if he hadn't been the one to invite me", sighed Nico.

"Yeah, Jack is awesome", hummed Percy with a smile, leaning his head against Nico's chest.

"I love you", whispered Nico as he nosed against Percy's neck. "I love you so much."

Percy looked utterly pleased as he relaxed in Nico's embrace. "Yeah. Keep saying that."

He slipped the silver-ring onto his finger behind Nico's back, staring at it in awe. His cheeks flushed again at the thought that Nico was his boyfriend now. That Nico had given him a pretty ring just so others would stop flirting with him. At least that explained why Nico had been so irritated with the Stolls lately. How cute. Percy hid his grin in Nico's neck at that thought.

"You're _adorable_ when you're jealous", whispered Percy softly, kissing the neck beneath his lips.

"Don't get cheeky", huffed Nico embarrassed. "You're... everything I ever wanted. The thought of _Travis_ getting to be with you is just... infuriating..."

"Like I said; adorable", hummed Percy with a pleased smile, looking up to kiss Nico properly.

Nico huffed and grumbled beneath his breath while Percy giggled a little. The son of Poseidon scooted closer, legs thrown over Nico's lap so he really was nearly sitting on Nico, enjoying the proximity to his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Percy smiled again at that thought.

"You're... coming to New Rome too...?", asked Percy very carefully.

"I was thinking about it. Haven't seen Hazel in a little while. Would like to spend more time with Hiccup. And... now I have this... boyfriend...", drawled Nico a little teasingly.

"And... where are you going to stay then?", hummed Percy, trying for casual.

"...Right. Leo's going to move in with Frank and Hazel. I am not insane enough to live with those three, especially not after they hadn't seen each other in so many weeks", sighed Nico and made a face. "Never going to make that mistake again. Well, I guess I'll be looking for an apartment."

"Or... Or you could stay with Jackie and me", offered Percy, biting his lips to suppress his smile. "I mean, if you want to. We have a sleeping couch in the living room. Because I don't want to... to rush things between you and me, so don't feel like I'm trying to get you into my bed, I'm just-"

"Adorable when you ramble? Yes, you are", drawled Nico with an amused grin, leaning in to kiss Percy. "Yes. I mean, at the very least for now, right? And your couch is large enough for two."

"...If you wanna sleep together, I'd still prefer my bed, I think", stated Percy with a frown.

Nico snorted at that, shaking his head. "No, Perce. I agree with you, I wouldn't want to rush things either. I meant for me and Hiccup. I mean, the dragon riders plan on staying together, but I believe Hiccup will be ready to hang himself if he has to share an apartment with the twins and Snotlout."

Percy frowned thoughtful. That was right. Astrid had mentioned something like that, they had called ahead and arranged to rent a four-bedroom-apartment for a month, for now. Math was simple; Heather and Fishlegs were a couple, Eret and Astrid too, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would room together, since they were twins and they were used to sharing a room anyway, which meant Hiccup would be stuck sharing a room with Snotlout. That was certified torture, especially for poor Hiccup. Percy grinned mischievously. Having Hiccup sleep on their couch sounded like a brilliant plan.

"That is a great idea. Yes. Absolutely. Oh, and the apartment has stables on the roof, I'm sure we could get the dragons comfortable there too", hummed Percy pleased. "Speaking of... Where's Shadow? I know Snowpiercer and Blueberry are waiting in the garden for us..."

"Shadow went ahead with Hiccup and Toothless. He adores Toothless like a big brother", chuckled Nico fondly. "It's kind of adorable. I fear he'll... miss Toothless a lot when they leave again."

"New Rome's college has a _brilliant_ technical and engineering department", hummed Percy. "I'm sure that when Fishlegs insists to check out college, Hiccup will trail along. We just have to make sure Hiccup sees all the best aspects it has to offer."

"Why are _you_ so set on keeping Hiccup around?", asked Nico suspiciously.

"I have plans for Hiccup", shrugged Percy casually, eyes sparkling. "Just sit and wait."

"Boys! Are you coming back inside for food?", called Sally out from inside, breaking the moment.

* * *

 _Author's note: Theeere you go! Nicercy is sailing, I repeat the ship has sailed! xD Next chapter will feature our four boys "temporarily" moving in together *snorts at how adorable they are for believing this is a temporary gig* There's gonna be a lot of fluff in that one! And, of course, some jealousy - but will the united force of Nico and Percy manage to help Jack and Hiccup along?_


	8. Hiccup Gets a Snow Bunny

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 8: Hiccup Gets a Snow Bunny_

Percy was smiling brightly as he watched Tyson and Blueberry playing with each other in the garden, while Sally stood in front of Snowpiercer, carefully caressing her snout. The ice dragon looked pleased as she enjoyed the gentle patting from the human.

"You need to stop this", sighed Paul exhausted and shook his head as he stood next to Percy. "Every time I start settling with the reality you offer, you throw something new at me. A hellhound, a skeleton cat, now a dragon. ...Normal boys have puppies, you know."

Percy grinned mischievously at his stepfather before shrugging. "That'd be boring."

"Amore, we need to get going if we want to reach New Rome before nightfall."

It took Percy decidedly too long to realize that 'amore' referred to him. He blinked doe-eyed, cheeks a dark red as he turned to an expectantly waiting Nico. Nico looked confused by the blush.

"Did you dork really just not react because you didn't feel addressed by 'amore'?", teased Jack.

He grinned like a maniac as he hovered behind Percy, at least until Percy elbowed him, blush lighting up even more. At least Nico was now also spotting a slight blush, ruffling his hair embarrassed. He looked unsure, as though they hadn't quite discussed if they wanted their relationship to be public knowledge. Jack rolled his eyes pointedly at them.

"So, the two of you...", drawled Paul, both eyebrows raised as he looked from Percy to Nico.

Percy's blush darkened and he started twirling his new ring around his finger. "...Yeah."

Paul nodded slowly, eying Nico intensely. "You, be good to Percy. Or else not even the underworld will be large enough for you to hide from Sally's wrath."

Nico blinked slowly before his eyes drifted over to the gentle, kind woman. But what Paul said was true. Sally loved Percy above all else and if someone was to hurt him, then she would raise hell.

/break\

Hiccup had to admit that New Rome was very impressive. Annabeth had shown him and Fishlegs around college and then brought Hiccup to Percy's apartment and given him access thanks to her having a spare key for her best friend's place. He was still very grateful for the IM call he had gotten yesterday evening from Nico and Percy, telling him he could stay at Percy's place and wouldn't have to share a room with Snotlout – the thought alone made him shudder. With Annabeth's help, Hiccup had found his way around the apartment and prepared the sleep-couch for himself. He hadn't quite slept too well last night, but that was due to the new place. He never did too well with settling in, but today, Percy, Nico and Jack would be coming here – they had decided to stay the night at the Blofisses' house yesterday and leave early morning.

With nothing else to do, Hiccup decided to clean up the apartment a bit considering no one has been living here for two months. Him and the other dragon riders had agreed to take a couple days off to get settled in before they'd start their teaching. It had been a hard, exhausting summer, after all.

He finally finished with his self-given task and went to shower to get the dirt off himself too. By the time he left the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and on his way to his bag resting next to the sleeping couch, there was a Jack sitting on said couch. For a long moment, both just stared at each other until their cheeks darkened significantly. Hiccup's in clear embarrassment and Jack's in what Hiccup hoped was attraction or something like it.

"...You're here", stated Hiccup lamely. "Hey, didn't hear you come in. Where are Nico and Percy?"

"They went to bring the dragons to the stables, told me to get settled", replied Jack, unable to tear his eyes off of Hiccup's sixpack, cheeks turning more and more red. "How... did yo settle in?"

"Okay, I guess", shrugged Hiccup and looked around. "Cleaned up a bit. Percy is..."

"...Yeah", agreed Jack amused. "I've been sharing a cabin with Percy. I know he's not exactly the tidy type." Silence settled between them for a long stretch as Hiccup started getting dressed and Jack tried very unsuccessfully not to look. "Uhm, so... Nico and Percy are A Thing now."

"A thing?", echoed Hiccup confused while hastily pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

"Yeah. Nico finally found the courage to tell Percy that he's in love with him", clarified Jack with a genuinely happy smile. "I think that was the best birthday present possible for Percy..."

Hiccup looked surprised for a very long moment, blinking at Jack. He had not expected that. He knew Nico had gone to Percy's birthday party and had apparently crashed there together with Jack. But that Nico had actually managed to not just confess to Percy but to make Percy his boyfriend?

"Wow", was all Hiccup could say. "Just... wow. I... wow."

"Jack! You broke Hiccup while we were gone. We weren't gone _that_ long!", chided Percy as him and Nico entered the apartment to find a gaping and stuttering Hiccup in it. "Hey, Hics. You okay?"

Percy was only mildly startled when Hiccup suddenly hugged him tightly and actually lifted him off the ground to whirl him around enough to put him back down right in front of Nico, where he then gave Percy enough of a shove to make him collide with Nico's chest. "I am _so_ happy for you two."

Both Nico and Percy blushed ridiculously at that, which generally summed up the rest of the night. After a short tour of the apartment and getting Jack's stuff into the now former guest-room, the four of them gathered in the living room to watch a _Game of Thrones_ marathon – because dragons and zombies (and Jason Momoa to drool at for Percy). It was very awkward at first, with Percy sitting closer to Jack than to Nico, only slowly gravitating toward his boyfriend and after two episodes, Percy was finally leaning against Nico. Another episode later and Percy was happily curled against Nico's chest, both of them flustered dark red in embarrassment because everything was still new and awkward and they didn't really know how far was okay and what was okay – and Hiccup and Jack were having the time of their lives teasing them about it and giggling about it. Which had led to Jack and Hiccup also gravitating toward each other. By episode seven, Jack had grown tired and where he was close to Hiccup to keep whispering and gossiping about their friends, was slowly lowering his head on Hiccup's shoulder. Now it was Hiccup's turn to blush furiously. When Nico saw it, he snickered very pleased, which caused Hiccup to throw a pillow at him.

"...What am I missing?", whispered Percy into Nico's ear.

His eyes were fixed on Jack, who was slowly dozing off with a genuinely happy smile on his lips. Nico snickered and leaned in to kiss Percy's cheek, which made Percy lean in contently.

"Stop trying to distract me, Ghost King", whispered Percy, tilting his head a little. "Tell me."

"It's not my secret to spill", pointed Nico out, kissing Percy apologetically.

Percy frowned for another moment before he accepted it and settled in. He enjoyed the comfort of Nico's embrace, eyes finding Hiccup and Jack who were also comfortably settled in. This was the life. Just calmness, company and cuddles. He tilted his head up to kiss Nico gently.

/break\

By the time Percy woke up and entered his open kitchen and living room like a zombie, on the search for his early morning sugar high via hot chocolate with whipped cream, cinnamon and honey, Jack was already wide-awake and in said kitchen, drinking a hot chocolate of his own. Percy made grabby motions for it and was handed Jack's mug. Once enough sugar was pumping through his veins, Percy frowned and looked at the happily grinning face of one Jack Overland.

"What got you so chipper early in the morning?", asked Percy skeptically.

"Look", whispered Jack, jerking his head into the direction of the living room while smiling.

Percy obediently turned his own head and had to forcibly keep himself from giggling loudly. Nico and Hiccup were laying on the two-person-sleeping-couch – and they were _cuddling_. Nico had his arms wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders, Hiccup had his around Nico's waist, legs around Nico's legs and basically hogging the son of Hades as his cuddle-toy, while Nico had his nose buried in Hiccup's hair. They looked utterly adorable and Percy right away rushed to get his phone so he could take like two dozen pictures for blackmail and maybe one to print out as life-sized poster for their living room. With nearly anyone else (aside from Hazel, obviously), this would bother him immensely. But Percy knew those two were bros and nothing more (besides, when Percy had walked past them to get his camera, he had heard Nico mumble a happy 'My Percy...' while nosing Hiccup's hair). By the time Percy had finished taking pictures from all sides, Jack had finished making them both another cup of chocolate. The two of them nestled together on top of the kitchen-counter, with perfect view on the two adorable cuddlers. Nico was the first to wake up. At first confused, he soon startled into embarrassment and tried to free himself from the clingy monkey known as Hiccup, effectively waking the son of Hephaestus up too.

"...Wha... a' you doin', Ni'o...?", drawled Hiccup sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Trying to free myself from your grip, Haddock", grunted Nico pointedly. "I'm not your little snow bunny, stop trying to cuddle me, or I might have to hit you."

"Lil' snow bunny...?", echoed Hiccup confused and tired, slowly letting go of Nico.

"Yeah. Jack. I figured like, you know, jackrabbits, right? So, that's why you call him a snow bunny, isn't it?", snickered Nico.

"...Stop being clever that early in the morning", groaned Hiccup exhausted.

"What do you mean by Hiccup's little snow bunny?", asked Percy loudly while munching cereals.

Jack next to him was way too flustered to form words. Both were snuggled under a blanket, still sitting on the kitchen-counter. Hiccup and Nico stared at each other with wide eyes for a very long moment before they turned to gape at Jack and Percy. Their first instinct was to marvel at how adorable Jack and Percy were, all cuddled up under their blue blanket, sitting perched on the kitchen-counter. Then reality caught up with them and they blushed furiously, Hiccup ducking his head in utter embarrassment while Nico looked like a guilty puppy after chewing a shoe. So cute.

"I—It's okay. You don't have to answer", stated Jack hastily, looking flustered himself.

Hiccup frowned at that. Jack was a mischievous prankster and teaser; he'd be making fun of someone now, not timidly disagreeing in such a flustered manner. It kind of hurt Hiccup that Jack really had that little self-esteem when it came down to it, thanks to his years of isolation. He didn't want that. He didn't want Jack to feel insecure about himself. Sure, they knew each other only a short three weeks, but Hiccup was more than just attached to Jack.

"It's... kind of what I started calling you, at least in my head... and with Nico. Because he started referring to Percy as 'his fierce little kitten'. And you, with the white hair and you're so swift and all, so I kinda... you kinda remind me of a snow bunny", admitted Hiccup red-cheeked.

Nico's cheeks turned as red when Percy's eyes widened at the nickname. Well, Nico supposed he deserved being put on the spot too after accidentally exposing Hiccup's secret. After all, he had thought him and Hiccup were alone – and they _always_ teased each other about their cuties when they were on their own. Percy unwillingly freed himself from the blanket and walked over to Nico to grab him by the wrist and pull him up. Nico blinked as he stumbled after his boyfriend and into Percy's bedroom where the door closed loudly behind them. Loudly, because Percy closed it by pressing a Nico against it. A startled, flustered Nico. Percy had him pinned against the door, both eyebrows raised as he held Nico by the shoulders, trapped between Percy and the door.

"...Your fierce little kitten?", asked Percy softly, a teasing note to his voice.

"...Yeah", nodded Nico after a beat, dry-swallowing the lump in his throat. "Uh, I mean. You're... you _are_ a fierce little kitten, Percy. Have you ever seen yourself move...? You're as fluent and elegant as a kitten. And your eyes are kitten-eyes, especially when you're asking for something."

"You are so cute when you're rambling", whispered Percy gently, tilting his head to kiss along Nico's jawline. "...I think I like the nickname. It's kinda cute."

"Yeah?", whispered Nico back, grinning a little under his blush as he laid his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "That's good. Because I like it too, kitten."

Percy practically melted into Nico's embrace at that, nuzzling against Nico's neck happily.

/break\

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jack and Hiccup were very busy blushing and staring at each other. It took some minutes after Nico and Percy had left before Hiccup found the guts to get up. He walked over to Jack, who was being very true to Hiccup's nickname for him right now. He was staring at Hiccup like a bunny would stare at a hunter. Hiccup took a deep breath as he paused.

"...I like you a lot", admitted Hiccup, cheeks pink. "I like you as a friend and I like you more than just a friend. I like you very, very much. I'd like you... to be my boyfriend. If you'd like."

He was definitely overusing the word 'like', but at least he was getting coherent words and sentences out, that was more than he had expected, so he was pretty proud of himself. Jack was still staring at him like a cute little snow bunny at a dangerous hunter. Hiccup smiled kindly and reached out to cup Jack's cheek. It was cold and soft and fit perfectly into the palm of his hand.

"...Why?", asked Jack very softly, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

For a moment, Hiccup was too transfixed on the motion to answer. "What? What kind of question is that? Because you're sweet and cute and funny and caring and kind and gentle. The way you treat Snowpiercer, the respect and gentleness you have for dragons. The way you care about me... Not to mention – but I should mention it because you seem to not even realize it – you're _gorgeous_ , Jack. You're absolutely breath-taking. You're... You're amazing."

Jack blushed a dark red, very prominent due to his pale skin. It looked very cute, in Hiccup's opinion. Those ice-blue eyes were staring so intensely at Hiccup, it made him shudder.

"Are you... serious?", asked Jack softly. "Boyfriends? Why? Y—You live on another _continent_!"

"...Maybe not anymore?", offered Hiccup very carefully. "Truthfully, part of the reason I didn't try hitting on you yet was because I too thought about how I'd return home soon enough and it wouldn't be fair for either of us. Another reason being that I'm... not good with the flirting and stuff? But Annabeth showed us the local college and it's pretty damn impressive. Fishlegs and I are thinking about maybe... staying here. For our studies. So I'd stay a couple years."

Jack's eyes were so impossibly wide, Hiccup was fascinated to watch all the flecks of blue in them. Jack stared up at him with his mouth agape a little, pink lips very inviting. Jack's blush intensified as he carefully leaned up until their lips touched very briefly. Hiccup blinked surprised.

"If... you promise you're really actually going to stay here for... longer...", whispered Jack.

"Promise", nodded Hiccup without missing a beat.

He knew this decision was an important one and he should sit down with his team and discuss it properly. But in the end, it was _his_ life. He wanted to attend college, such an impressive one like this at that. He has never had romantic feelings, not to that extend. In the three weeks he had known Jack, the snow-bringer had really grown on him. A lot. It was the first time, Hiccup could imagine dating – and he even _liked_ imagining it. Then there were Nico and Leo and Percy here too. He wanted to spend more time with the new friends he had grown so close to.

"I want to stay in New Rome. With you. And also with the others", whispered Hiccup gently.

"So... that... makes us... boyfriends then", murmured Jack, staring at Hiccup's mouth.

"If you want to be my boyfriend", nodded Hiccup, smiling a little. "We could kiss? Properly."

Jack nodded very wildly before wrapping his arms around Hiccup's neck and pulling him into a proper kiss. Hiccup shuddered a little because Jack's lips were cold, but they were also delicious and soft. Sweet. He still tasted like the hot chocolate he had been drinking before. Hiccup found himself greedy, mapping Jack's mouth with his tongue, tasting it all and making Jack moan softly.

"...I definitely like the kissing", hummed Jack once they broke. "We're gonna do more of that. But now, can we get Percy and Nico back in here and make breakfast, because I'm starving?"

Hiccup smiled happily as he rested his forehead against Jack's. "Nico! Move your butt back here!"

The bedroom door reluctantly opened and two very disheveled demigods returned to the kitchen. Their hair was messy, Percy's shirt was riled up and revealing a sliver of trained, tanned stomach and Nico was spotting a hickey on his neck. Jack and Hiccup exchanged a broad grin.

"Breakfast?", offered Nico and turned to start said breakfast.

Percy, Jack and Hiccup easily fell into line and helped with the pancakes, scrambled eggs and lots and lots of bacon. Every time Percy passed Nico, he placed a gentle kiss on Nico's neck or shoulders, effectively flustering the Italian with the casual intimacy. But that was just Percy; affectionate. Nico? He still needed to get fully used to it. Not that he thought this was going to be a hard task, considering it was Percy. Once Percy was done with everything on his task-list, he came to stand behind Nico, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist and burying his nose between Nico's shoulder-blades. Hiccup snorted amused and rolled his eyes at them while setting the table. What he didn't see was Jack, who also kept looking at Percy and Nico, but he also kept turning to Hiccup with a longing look. The son of Khione wished he could be as affectionate as Percy, but he just wasn't used to it. He was more like Nico in that aspect, he guessed. But he'd love to do that too. To just snuggle up to Hiccup like that. Biting his lower lip, Jack came to stand next to Hiccup.

"Perce, I... can you let go?", asked Nico slowly. "Not that I don't want you being all warm and comfy and all, but... I can't really work with you attached to me like that, kitten."

Percy made a pleasant humming sound at the nickname and let go reluctantly. When he turned around to the table, he saw a teasingly grinning Hiccup staring at Nico and a very desperate Jack staring longingly at Hiccup. Grinning like a maniac, Percy walked over and gave Jack a gentle push. Just enough to make the snow-bringer end up on Hiccup's lap. Jack made a strangled, shocked noise ans Hiccup made the most embarrassing sound Percy had ever heard.

"Instead of staring teasingly at my boyfriend, you should pay attention to your own boyfriend", stated Percy cheekily, earning himself a gaping Hiccup. "If you're trying to tell me that after that adorkable nickname and having me and Nico locked into our room for an awfully long time, you two are not on official boyfriend-status right now, you are in a _world_ of trouble, Haddock."

Hiccup gulped very hard as he looked into those stormy eyes. He could see the raging eyes in those dark-green eyes. Huh. Nico was right after all, Percy's eyes really were more green than blue when he was angry. Hiccup would rather have them back to their well-balanced blue-green.

"Nico! Please _do something_!", requested Hiccup with slight despair in his voice.

Nico rolled his eyes and put the pancakes onto the table before wrapping his arms around Percy's waist from behind to pull him up against his chest. "Stop intimidating Hics. No reason to, right?"

Hiccup's cheeks dusted darkly as he nodded slowly and looked at Jack and carefully laid his arms around Jack's waist to adjust the lithe demigod on his lap. "...Yes. No reason to intimidate me."

Jack smiled a little, happy smile as he hid his face in the crook of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup was so nice and warm and firm. Very comfortable to sit on and lean against.

"Is... this okay?", asked Jack, just a little unsure on how to handle their new relationship.

"Very", whispered Hiccup pleased, resting his chin on top of the fluffy, soft white hair. "You... don't need to be shy around me, Jack. If you want to hug or kiss, just... say something, okay Jack?"

Jack nodded slowly before he snuggled up to his warm, comfortable boyfriend. Percy grinned pleased before the four of them started digging into their breakfast, eating peacefully for a while.

"So, anything on the plan for today?", hummed Jack while stealing the bacon off Hiccup's fork.

"A senate meeting for me and the other dragon riders, then meeting the Romans and... Leo said something about him inviting us over for dinner?", offered Hiccup with a slight shrug.

"Hazel said the same thing", stated Nico. "Sounds like a plan for the day, I guess."

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter will have lots of Nicercy cuteness and HiJack cuteness! Also, HiJack are going to meet the Romans, which will lead to dorky Nico and to Jack and Jason teaming up to fanboy about the Nicercy because we all know Jason is the second biggest Nicercy fan there is (after me, of course ùû)! ;3  
_


	9. Hiccup and Jack Meet the Romans

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 9: Hiccup and Jack Meet the Romans_

The senate meeting had gone rather smoothly and the Romans were far more disciplined than the Greeks, so even the official meeting at the grand plaza went perfectly well. Now the only thing that could end in a catastrophe was dinner. Hiccup hadn't been that nervous in a long time. Well, he would have been the most nervous when asking Jack out, but that had come as such a surprise even to himself that he barely had time to get nervous. So right now, his nerves had the time to build up.

Dinner at the praetors' house.

Which included Nico's two best friends Reyna and Jason, as well as Nico's sister Hazel, who also happened to be half of Leo's romantic partners. To Leo, the opinions of Frank and Hazel were very important. And to Nico, the opinions of Hazel, Reyna and Jason were. So what if the four Romans didn't like Hiccup? How would that affect things? More precisely his relationship with his half-brother Leo and his new best friend Nico? What if they prioritized the Romans' opinions over their own feelings for Hiccup? He had never been good at being popular or liked. Heck, aside from Fishlegs he used to have no friends at all as a child because he was awkward and scrawny and demigods should be strong and confident. He only gained popularity and friends when he became Berk's first dragon rider. But what if being a dragon rider wasn't enough to impress them...?

"Are you alright, Hiccup?"

Hiccup actually jumped a little when a cold nose nudged his cheek. The nose instantly retreated and Jack took a couple steps back, fidgeting with his hands. Hiccup _hated_ that. He loved the carefree, mischievous, confident Jack who'd pull off pranks everywhere around camp. But when it came to intimacy – even something as simple as a hug between friends – he'd shy away and get unsure about himself and Hiccup was determined to change that. He gently wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him close against his chest. It took Jack a couple moments to relax into the embrace.

"Sorry, you startled me. I was lost in thought", whispered Hiccup against Jack's hair.

"Okay", nodded Jack slowly, leaning into the other demigod. "What were you thinking about? You were looking all... Nico? That look doesn't suit you."

"I'm looking all Nico...?", asked Hiccup a bit confused.

"Yeah. You know, grumpy, gloomy, angsty. But not emo-angsty, more... well, _Nico_ angsty."

"What is 'Nico angsty'?", inquired Hiccup, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, 'Woe is me, who I can't have the prince and am doomed to live in this cave alone!'."

"...Cave?", asked Hiccup, growling slightly amused and calming down as he listened to Jack.

"Uhu", nodded Jack and motioned over to where Percy was standing and glowing as he told some young Romans war stories. "Look at that! That is not a damsel in distress. Percy totally is the knight in shining armor. But Nico sure as Hades isn't the damsel in distress either. So, obviously, Nico has to be the grumpy dragon in this fairy tale. But now that he got his treasure, aka his prince, he's easing off of the angsty vibes. So, how did you catch Nico's angst?"

Hiccup huffed amused. Well, his new boyfriend sure knew how to distract Hiccup from his worries and make him calm down. Burying his nose in the soft snowy hair, he placed a kiss on Jack's head.

"Worried about dinner. What if... they don't like me?", admitted Hiccup softly.

"Are you crazy?", asked Jack surprised and loud enough to startle Percy and his audience, making Jack blush a little in embarrassment before tuning it down some. "I mean... how could anyone not like you? And especially Leo's lovers! Leo _adores_ you. And Leo's best friends with Percy. Which means Leo has good taste in people. So his lovers have to be good people too. Which means they have to like you too. That's really simple, Hics. Now come, or we'll be late."

He leaned up and casually pecked Hiccup's lips, making the dragon rider gape and blush. Not just at the kiss, but also at the words. Jack had sounded so genuinely surprised at the idea of anyone not liking Hiccup. Blinking dazed, Hiccup allowed Jack to pull him along. They collected Percy and continued on their way to the praetors' house. Nico had gone ahead, eager to be reunited with his baby sister. Percy grinned amused as he looked at Jack and Hiccup before knocking.

"Percy! We missed you!"

And Percy was scooped up into a bear-hug by a tall, broad Asian guy and a petite, gorgeous black woman. After a couple of moments, a blonde man and a Latina joined the hug, leaving Jack and Hiccup to awkwardly watch and wait. At least until Leo cunningly pushed past the group of hugging people to grab Jack and Hiccup by the hands and pull them into the house.

"Guys, stop paying attention to Percy. You already know Percy. Look at my new, shiny toys!"

Hiccup felt mildly offended at being referred to as a 'new, shiny toy', but he couldn't really dwell on it because Leo's outburst gained the attention of everyone. Nico appeared behind the group and ushered them all inside, rolling his eyes at them. Once the door was closed, four new people were crowding in on Hiccup and Jack. Jack was clearly growing uncomfortable because of all the attention he was getting, so he pressed himself against Hiccup's side.

"Let me introduce. Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of New Rome, her boyfriend Jason, son of Jupiter and pontifex maximus of New Rome. Leo's better thirds Frank, son of Mars, and my beloved sister Hazel", stated Nico, motioning at the four Romans before turning toward his new friends. "And these are Hiccup Haddock, son of Hephaestus, and... his boyfriend Jack Overland, son of Khione." The six newly introduced demigods just wanted to greet one another when Nico simply continued. "But far more important than all of that, let me introduce one more!" Everyone looked confused at Nico, but the son of Hades just stepped up to Percy, motioning at the son of Poseidon. "That's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and _my_ boyfriend."

There was a long stretch of silence before varying degrees of snorting and snickering could be heard and Percy's face turned an awkward shade of red. "Ni—ico, you dork. Everyone here knows me."

Nico huffed and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. "Well, everyone I know knows you. So when would I _ever_ get the chance to introduce you as my boyfriend to anyone, mh?"

He leaned in and kissed Percy's flushed cheek, prompting Jason to coo at them. "I am so happy about you guys! I mean, I already was happy when Nico told us, but gods, you are _adorable_."

"Cease the fanboying, Grace", grunted Nico, now embarrassed himself.

Hiccup grunted amused. Well, that had certainly helped break the ice. Hazel led them all to the living room where coffee was waiting for them. Hiccup took a seat next to Leo and pulled Jack next to him so Jack was sitting between him and Percy. The snow-bringer looked grateful at that.

"So, you're Hiccup? Leo and my brother have been talking so much about you the last couple weeks, I nearly grew jealous", laughed Hazel with sparkling, golden eyes.

"Are you really a dragon rider? I mean, duh, you are, I was at the senate meeting, but I mean... dragons?", whispered Jason in awe. "When can I meet them and when do I get my own?"

"Jason, slow down", chuckled Reyna amused, resting a hand on her boyfriend's knee.

"Yeah. Hiccup is a hard-ass. It'll take some time before you get your own dragon and even longer before you get to fly with your dragon", huffed Percy with a pout.

Nico stared enticed at the pouting lips until he remembered that he was now officially allowed to kiss that pout away, so he did. Resulting in Jason cooing again, though this time he was joined by Jack. The two locked eyes at that and then grinned. Jack decided he liked the blonde.

"How long are you going to stay?", asked Reyna curiously.

"The next... couple of years", replied Hiccup a little awkwardly.

"What?!", shrieked Leo and sat up straighter. "Really? Seriously? You're gonna stay here?" While Hiccup shrugged and blushed just a little, Leo turned toward Jack. "Well done!"

"W—What? I didn't do anything", objected Jack confused. "Hiccup said he wanted to study here."

"Oh please", snorted Percy beneath his breath, rolling his eyes. "Studying, he could do somewhere else. But there's only one thing he only has _here_. And that's you, snowflake."

Jack's cheeks were dark-red as he turned to look at Hiccup, who ruffled his own hair awkwardly. "Well, I mean... It's not _just_ Jack. Leo, Nico, you, all your dragons – the friends I have made during this summer. I want to... spend more time with all of you. Most time with... Jack... though."

There was a lot of pink around Hiccup's nose, making Nico snort. "And you're sure you want that dork, Overland? I'm sure we could find some nice, normal guy for you."

"I like my dork", huffed Jack with a glare aimed at Nico.

"Well, you two are quite cute yourself", laughed Hazel as she watched them. "I have a feeling we are going to get along quite well and that you'll fit right in here."

"Thank you. I... hope so too", replied Hiccup with a slight smile.

"Now, we should move this to the dining room, because otherwise dinner will get cold", declared Frank, one hand in Leo's neck and caressing the soft curls. "You help me set the table?"

"Sure", grinned Leo in a dopey way, leaning up to kiss Frank's cheek.

Hiccup smiled softly as he watched his little brother practically radiating love and happiness as he followed his boyfriend out of the room. When Hiccup turned to look at Hazel, he saw the gentleness with which the daughter of Pluto was watching her boyfriends. Yes, Hiccup too believed they would be getting along rather well, if those two managed to make Leo that happy.

"Frank and Hazel are excellent cooks", noted Nico as he fell into step with Hiccup.

"That is good to know for the future. Because I am not", hummed Hiccup and nodded.

"Well then you are glad to move in with me", chuckled Nico, patting Hiccup on the back. "Because I am an even better cook than those two. Mamma and nonna taught me a lot as a child."

"Oh", gasped Percy before he practically purred and leaned against Nico's side, looking up at him and batting his eyelashes playfully. "I got myself a boyfriend who can cook."

Nico blushed a bit at being called Percy's boyfriend. He really wondered how long it would take him to get used to the fact that he was now Percy Jackson's boyfriend and that Percy Jackson was now his boyfriend. He definitely hoped soon, because the blushing was getting embarrassing fast.

"Hiccup", whispered Jack and tugged on Hiccup's sleeve from the other side. "After dinner, do you think, I mean... Can we go fly some? Together?"

He was chewing his lower lip, looking at Hiccup so eagerly. It portrait just how Hiccup felt about flying with Toothless and he loved that he had found someone who loved it just as much as him.

"Are you coming, or are you too busy staring dreamily into each other's eyes?", asked Reyna.

The Latina looked both unimpressed and amused at once as she watched the two new couples. She smiled a bit as all four of the boys blushed. What a bunch of dorks. Rolling her eyes, she led the way to where the table was by now set and the scent of delicious dinner flooded their senses.

"Well, it sure does smell amazing", admitted Hiccup, looking at what Leo was serving.

"I know, right?", grinned Leo proudly, cheeks flushed eagerly. "Frank and Hazel are amazing!"

Hiccup snorted a little as the two Romans perked up at the praise and looked utterly proud. Well, they sure did adore Leo a lot. Which was absolutely what his little brother deserved. Hiccup knew that beneath the cheerful, cheeky facade, there was a broken little boy who had been unloved for too long after his mother had died. He needed to be wrapped into a blanket of love and safety just as much as Jack. Grinning, Hiccup leaned over to ruffle his half-brother's hair affectionately.

"So, you're like... an actual son of Khione? I've never met one", stated Jason as he sat down next to Jack, looking at him curiously. "You control... snow. And ice. Also storms then?"

"Yeah... When I have bad nightmares, I tend to cause snowstorms", admitted Jack uncomfortably.

Jason gasped and looked up at Percy, who just returned that look with a broad grin. Nico groaned, having quite the hunch what this was going to lead to. Jason wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled Percy close with the other arm.

"You know, Percy and I caused a big storm during the war together. Since I control thunderstorms and Percy controls rainstorms. Now, you controlling snowstorms, that means-"

"-We're storm-bros", concluded Percy with a giant grin. "Tem-bros!"

"Like tempest and bro. I like it. Tembros", nodded Jason eagerly, high-fiving Percy.

Nico groaned once more. Those utter dorks. Why did he fill his life with dorks? But Jack looked so in awe and so happy at being included in something that even Nico couldn't stay irritated.

"You're very happy", noted Reyna, looking at him. "It's an unusual but good look on you, Nico."

"...Yeah. Percy does that to me", admitted Nico with a small dopey smile.

"What did I do?", asked Percy doe-eyed as he heard his name.

"You make me happy, that's what you do", explained Nico, tilting his head to kiss Percy.

"Daw", cooed Jason and Jack in a scarily synchronized manner.

"Stop teasing them. Sit down, food", ordered Frank and rolled his eyes.

Him and Leo came with the food and everyone obediently took their seats. Contrary to Hiccup's initial fears, dinner was actually very nice and calm and he got along particularly well with Reyna, who reminded him a lot of Astrid, and with Frank, who reminded him a lot of Fishlegs.

/break\

"Faster, Snowy!", called Jack out loud and ecstatic.

Snowpiercer crooned at that and sped up, trying to catch up with the two Night Furies in front of them. Well, mainly so with Toothless, because Shadow wasn't taking this whole race seriously, he just wanted to impress his new big brother and fly with Toothless. Blueberry was also not taking the race very seriously because his race was just not made for speed. The blue water-dragon was just comfortably flying after them, cooing every now and again and being patted on the head by Percy. Toothless led the way over to a large lake and touched down on the ground first. When Hiccup climbed off his scaly best friend, Nico and Shadow landed next to them.

" _Did you see how fast I was? Did you? Did you? I was real good!_ ", exclaimed Shadow excitedly.

" _Yes, you were_ ", crooned Toothless to entertain the younger Night Fury, brushing cheeks with him.

"Oh come on, we were so close!", whined Jack as him and Snowpiercer landed.

Hiccup smiled and helped his boyfriend off the elegant white snow-dragon. Jack yelped a little as he stumbled right into Hiccup's arms. The son of Hephaestus easily caught him and kissed him some. Nico rolled his eyes at them and instead turned to watch Blueberry and Percy.

"Guys. He is not slowing down", pointed Nico out, sounding concerned.

No, indeed Blueberry flew right past the six of them and crashed into the lake. After a moment, Nico rolled his eyes. Blueberry was a water-dragon and Percy was a little merboy deep down in his heart. Both of them surfaced and laughed loudly, the dragon cooing and the demigod giggling.

"I'm very glad we didn't let Percy carry the food", stated Hiccup while setting the picnic. "Jack, would you mind getting those two out of the water so we can start eating?"

Jack grinned broadly and mischievously as he flicked his wrist. Percy yelped so high pitched that it actually startled Nico. Blinking a couple of times, he watching Percy climbing out of the only hole left in the otherwise completely frozen-over lake. Blueberry was pouting just as much as his human.

"Not cool, Jackson", warned Percy, rubbing his upper arms and shuddering.

"Really? Looks very cool to me", snickered Jack, pleased by the stupid pun.

Nico once again rolled his eyes and then shed his jacket to lay it over his boyfriend's shoulders, which caused Percy to beam at him in an endearing way. With red cheeks did Percy snuggle into the jacket and then went to sit on the large blanket together with the others. They had spent dinner at the praetors' place and afterward, they had played some boardgames and talked a lot – Jack and Hiccup told them about their lives while they listened to how New Rome was. It had been late and dark outside by the time they left. After all the hours, the four of them had worked up a bit of an appetite again, so they put together a little picnic and left for a midnight flight. Picnic beneath the full moon and the stars, with a now frozen lake before them. It was romantic and perfect.

"...Hics?", asked Jack, eyes trained on the happy Percy. "I... know I don't _get_ cold and that you certainly need your jacket way, way more than I would and I know it's completely stupid-"

He was interrupted by Hiccup putting his jacket around Jack's shoulders. The snow-bringer flushed and smiled brightly as he pulled it closer around himself. He was totally new to this whole romance-thing and didn't really know what to do or expect or even want out of it. He just knew that when he saw Percy glowing with happiness like that, he wanted to feel the same way.

"Good?", asked Hiccup and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack nodded enthusiastically and buried his nose in his boyfriend's jacket. The four cuddled together on the blanket, facing the frozen lake. Jack and Percy were next to each other, sandwiched between their respective boyfriends on either side. Percy blinked slowly as suddenly, a grape was pushed against his lips. Tilting his head, he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Are you... are you seriously hand-feeding me grapes?", asked Percy amused.

Nico looked from Percy's inviting lips to the grape in his own hand and back. "...Uh. Yes?"

Percy laughed loudly, but still opened his mouth for the grape. "You are such an _utter_ dork."

"...Too much?", asked Nico embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Percy took a moment to contemplate that before he grinned and leaned up to kiss Nico gently. "A little, but it's okay because I love you when you're being a dork."

Huffing, Nico pulled Percy closer against himself. Jack watched them with just the slightest envy. The two of them made everything look so very, very easy. Sure, there was like a ton of awkwardness, but even that was very endearing. Pouting a little, Jack curled closer against Hiccup. A strong arm adjusted him so Jack was sitting with his legs thrown over Hiccup's lap, head now resting against the taller demigod's chest. Jack stared wide-eyed as he found himself so pressed against his boyfriend. Hiccup was _so warm_ because children of Hephaestus ran hotter than any other human. Jack hadn't felt that warm since before his powers had kicked in.

"Listen, you... have to tell me if it's too much", whispered Hiccup softly. "I want you to be comfortable. I want you to... trust me with touch and such. So I want you to ask for what you want, but I also want you to tell me when what _I_ want is more than you can handle, okay? I don't want to push you too far, Jack. I know all the human touch is still new to you and I... I want to hug you all the time and kiss you and hold you. But if that becomes suffocating, please say so, okay?"

Jack stared up at him with surprised, wide ice-blue eyes. He had somehow not expected that. He had been worrying about it, yes. What if he'd feel caged and have a panic attack – he has had a few since coming to camp; that first week of being crowded by people had been decidedly too much for the snow-bringer. He had tried to figure out how to avoid having another one and maybe upsetting or unsettling his boyfriend. Because he didn't want to push Hiccup away.

"I'll... okay", nodded Jack reluctantly. "But... I can't promise you I'll always be able to tell you _before_ it becomes too much. My first week at camp, I kinda... had a few... panic attacks? Because of all the attention and everyone crowding in on me. I dunno if I really won't have another."

"Thanks for telling me, snow bunny", whispered Hiccup gently, kissing the top of Jack's head. "I'll do my best to help you through them if you have one, okay?"

"...How do I... deserve you?", asked Jack very softly, looking first up at Hiccup, but before Hiccup could argue anything, he also turned to look over at Snowpiercer and the other dragons, playing together on top of the frozen lake and skittering around while laughing, lastly he turned to look at Nico and Percy next to them, feeding each other grapes and cheese.

Hiccup understood. This wasn't some cheesy lovey-dovey 'I don't deserve you as my boyfriend'-thing, this was Jack genuinely in awe at _everyone_ who had entered his life in the past months.

"Because you're amazing, snow bunny", replied Hiccup simply and kissed him.

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, next chapter is already going to be the last! ;_; But I was contemplating a "Rise of the Big, Brave, Tangled Dragons" ABO shifters high school AU for HiJack to fill the void left by this story. Whatcha think about that?_

Now, firstly though the last chapter, of course! All the happiness, all the smuttiness and all the dorkiness to round it all up nicely! :3


	10. They All Live Happily Ever After

PJatO || Nicercy || HTTYD || Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders || RotG || HiJack || PJatO

Title: Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders – The New Demigods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights concerning Percy Jackson reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fluff, hurt/comfort, angst, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Chris/Clarisse, Eret/Astrid, Fishlegs/Heather, Paul/Sally

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (Khione)

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Hephaestus), Toothless (Night Fury), Fishlegs Ingerman (Athena), Meatlug (Gronkle), Heather (Aphrodite), Windshear (Razorwhip), Snotlout Jorgenson (Ares), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Tuffnut Thorston (Hermes), Ruffnut Thorston (Hermes), Barf & Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Astrid Hofferson (Athena), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Eret Eretson (Ares), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn)

OC Dragons: Festus (Leo's Razorwhip), Shadow (Nico's Night Fury), Blueberry (Percy's Golphin), Snowpiercer (Jack's Polar Serpent), Aegis (Annabeth's Silver Phantom), Maimer (Clarisse's Monstrous Nightmare), Trick & Treat (Connor & Travis' Hideous Zippleback), Torry (Lou's Mood Dragon), Trouble (Cecil's Terrible Terror)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Shane McNabb, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Clarisse la Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: Camp Half-Blood gains some new campers from the North. A small group of demigods who lived on a secluded island, training and raising dragons. Hiccup, a son of Hephaestus, settles nicely at camp, especially liking Bunker 9 and his new half-brother Leo. He also gets along pretty well Nico di Angelo. Things get decidedly difficult when Jackson Overland, son of Khione, is brought to camp by Percy and Percy and Jack become friends. Both Nico and Hiccup find themselves unexpectedly jealous, possessive and extremely annoyed.

 **Mischief Makers and Dragon Riders**

 _The New Demigods_

 _Chapter 10: They All Live Happily Ever After_

Nico frowned confused when he came home from classes. He had first signed up because Hiccup, Hazel and Percy had been pushing, but he actually enjoyed it. He actually had a plan. It was a strange concept for him, because he had always taken his life one day at a time. Now he had a plan. Go to college. Get his medical degree. Go through hell while finishing his training until he would be an actual surgeon. Get married to Percy Jackson. Make enough money to buy a beautiful house. Move into the beautiful house with his beautiful husband. And then make at least a soccer team of kids with that gorgeous son of Poseidon. That was The Plan.

"Roommates? Anyone home?", called Nico out confused as he headed to his and Percy's room.

It hadn't even taken a month for Hiccup and Nico to prove that they were well-behaved and house-trained enough that they could sleep in their respective boyfriend's bed. Nico enjoyed that so very much. Percy trusted him to share a bed with him. They spent hours just cuddling.

"Bathroom!", called Percy back.

"Okay. I'll be in our room, love", replied Nico with a pleased smile.

"No. That wasn't me giving you my location, that was me telling you where to go!"

Dumping his backpack and jacket, Nico headed to the bathroom with a confused look on his face. Did something break again? They had a problem with the pipes two weeks ago. Heaving an annoyed sigh, Nico opened the door. He blinked slowly. The pipes seemed fine. Percy was laying in the bathtub, naked and gorgeous and very relaxed, grinning at him like a cat munching a goldfish.

"Uhm...", started Nico, unsure what he was doing here.

Percy sat up and scooted forward, tilting his head. "Add more bubbly to the bath before you add more Nico, please. I ran out of bubbles like ten minutes ago. But please first remove the clothes."

"...You want me to... join you?", asked Nico surprised, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Well, you can also just stand there and watch me bathe, if you're into that", shrugged Percy amused. "I just figured... I mean, you and I, we've seen each other naked a couple times now. And Hiccup has classes until like... six today. Jack is at work at the _Precious Prank_."

"I'm sorry, I'm not catching on", grunted Nico, blinking slowly.

Rolling his eyes slowly, Percy leaned forward to grab Nico by the shirt and pull him closer. "You and I. Taking a nice, relaxing bath as... uh... foreplay. And then we... move on to... our bed?"

"Foreplay? Like, more play later?", asked Nico and perked up some.

"I know you've been masturbating under the shower like twice a day lately", pointed Percy out, leveling a look at Nico. "And it's not like I'm not actively trying to have sex with you too."

"...You... are?", asked Nico curiously.

Percy raised both of his eyebrows and slowly slid his hands beneath Nico's shirt. "I've seen those repeatedly and up-close now. Yes, I want to have sex with you. It's not really a matter of will but more of capability... or like... possibility? I dunno. All I know is that either Hiccup is here or Jack is here or both of them are here or you're not here or I'm not here, or our friends are visiting – you and I haven't been alone in this apartment together since you moved in. When exactly were we supposed to do anything...? And believe me, I have been trying for like two weeks now. And then I grew tired, so I told Hiccup that after his classes end, he _will_ pick up Jack for a date and they will not return home until midnight, no matter what. I even posted Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary as guards to keep anyone from bothering us tonight. Blueberry and Shadow joined them eagerly."

"You and your scaly babies", snorted Nico as he saw the proud, happy look on Percy's face.

"Leave me alone, di Angelo. Our dragons are adorable", huffed Percy with a pout. "Besides, if you're not nice to me, you will not get to share this bath with me."

Nico was out of his clothes in the blink of an eye and then climbed in behind Percy, pulling the son of Poseidon up against his chest and wrapping his arms possessively around Percy's waist. A content sigh escaped Percy's lips as he snuggled up against his lover. Nico blushed pleased.

"So... we're actually going to have sex tonight?", asked Nico nervously.

"...We don't have to, Nick", replied Percy gently as he turned to face his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you were ready too, but if you're not... I don't wanna pressure you."

"No. No, that's not it", assured Nico hastily. "I just kinda can't believe we're finally having sex. I've wanted to for... yeah, weeks. I really want you, Percy. I love you so much."

Percy sank lower in the tub, happy smile on his lips. The two of them had been dating and living together for three months now and neither had ever been happier. Maybe even living together with Jack and Hiccup helped them be that happy, because whenever either couple faced a problem, the others would help. Percy and Nico spent about half an hour just soaking in the water and relaxing, which was very helpful considering both were growing nervous about finally having sex. Once both were relaxed and clean and had enough of the water, they got out of the tub. When they were also dry and wrapped into fluffy bathrobes, they made their way to the bedroom.

Percy's heart was beating hard as he very, very slowly allowed his bathrobe to slip off his shoulders and hit the ground. He could hear the hungry growl from his boyfriend, making him blush. By the time he turned around, Nico's bathrobe had also found its way onto the floor and within a second, Nico tackled Percy to the bed, devouring his mouth like a starving man. Percy gasped breathlessly as their half-hard cocks collided. Carefully, Percy thrust up for more friction. The motion made Nico hiss, so Percy repeated it. Nico's fingers dug into Percy's hips to pin him down, the Ghost King's eyes dark as the night as he looked down at Percy. A cheeky grin was all he got in return.

"You're such a _tease_ ", growled Nico before kissing Percy again.

"Not my fault it's so much fun", gasped Percy into their kiss.

As he ran one hand down Percy's side, Nico's other hand went and found the lube they kept in the nightstand. As soon as he uncapped it though, it was taken away from him. Percy smirked mischievously at him as he spread a good amount of lube on his hands and then spread his legs _very_ wide. All Nico could do was sit back and gape. He had not been aware that Percy was so flexible. A tongue darted out and Percy licked his lips slowly while his hands wandered down, left hand curling around his cock and lazily caressing it into full hardness, while the right hand passed it. Percy gasped softly as he circled his own hole with a teasing finger. Nico slowly grew fully hard as he watched how Percy started fingering himself. Holy Hades. Gulping hard, Nico dared to lean closer and get a better look as Percy inserted a second finger and wiggled them around, spreading the pretty pink hole. Percy's cock was hard and heavy in his own hand as he held tightly onto the base, trying to stop himself from coming too early as he started teasing his own prostate.

"Ni—ico", whimpered Percy softly.

"Yes?", asked Nico dazed, tearing his eyes away from Percy's hole. "What can I do?"

"Fuck me?", requested Percy, eyes sparkling wickedly.

Nico took a shaky breath. How often he had dreamed of hearing Percy say that countless times by now. He eagerly crawled up to sit between Percy's spread legs as the Sea Prince pulled his fingers out of himself and let go of his cock. Instead, the slippery-slick fingers found Nico's cock, massaging it, rubbing the lube all over. Nico groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on him.

"A—And you're sure you're ready?", asked Nico, gritting his teeth.

"If you don't fuck me now, I will get my dildo and kick you out", warned Percy unimpressed.

Now that, Nico could not let happen. When Percy let go of his cock, Nico lined up with his lover's hole and slowly eased his way in. He felt as though he would pass out at the sheer feeling of Percy's tight, hot ass around his aching cock. Nico clawed his fingers into the sheets so hard, his knuckles were white from the force. But it was all that kept him from thrusting or collapsing.

"Are you alright?", asked Nico, breathing hard.

"Y—Yeah", nodded Percy sharply, fingers digging into Nico's biceps. "You're _big_. I mean, I knew that. But it feels _so much bigger_ inside me. A—And it... it feels _so good_."

Nico grinned in a dopey way at that, leaning down to kiss Percy gently. "You feel so good too."

Carefully and slowly, Nico started moving. At first, he pulled out a little and thrust in again. Then he pulled out more and more and put more force behind his thrusts. He experimented with the angle until he found it and made Percy howl. Nico grinned triumphantly. He loved that sound. It was primal, Percy's eyes were wild and greedy as he stared up at Nico, silently asking Nico to do that again. And doing it again was exactly what Nico did. Over and over again. Percy grabbed his own cock and started jerking himself off in the rhythm of his lover's thrusts. When Nico hit his prostate especially sharply, Percy ran his thumb along the vein on the underside of his cock and came sputtering all over himself. Nico's breath hitched at the sensation and his thrusts stuttered for only a fraction of a moment before he started thrusting hard and sharp as though his life depended on it. He rode his boyfriend's orgasm out until Percy went lax beneath him. Seeing that sated, pleased look on Percy's face was the last thing he needed to come deep inside his Sea Prince. The two spent a couple minutes just laying next to each other, staring up at the ceiling and catching their breath.

"That was _good_ , kitten", panted Nico, slowly winding an arm around Percy's shoulders.

He pulled Percy onto his chest. Percy grunted in agreement and snuggled up to him.

"Yeah. It totally was. And we are going to do it _at least_ three more times before Hics and Jack come back", declared Percy, tilting his head enough to kiss Nico.

"No protests there", chuckled Nico with a pleased grin.

/break\

Jack was squealing loudly, laughing in a way that echoed throughout the tall mountains. Hiccup smiled gently as he watched his boyfriend fly through the snow on his skis. Astrid elbowed him.

"Ouch", grunted Hiccup with a glare.

"You are so pathetically in love", teased Astrid, though with fondness in her eyes. "It suits you."

Hiccup grunted and blushed. He had missed Berk a lot and he had meant to show his boyfriend his home. When Percy had, in no uncertain terms, declared that he would not allow Hiccup and Jack to return home tonight, an irrational spur-of-the-moment plan had formed in Hiccup's mind. A weekend away. All the months of studying in New Rome and he had missed his home. So why not just give Percy and Nico the weekend and steal his Jack away to show him Berk?

"Snow bunny!", called Hiccup out loudly. "Come on, dinner will be getting cold!"

Within seconds, Jack appeared next to him, grinning broadly and happily. He had spent hours playing with all the dragons that lived on Berk, him and Snowpiercer exploring the entire island with the guidance of Hiccup and Toothless. Together, they headed to a bonfire where Snotlout and Eret were roasting a whole pig. Hiccup bumped shoulders with Heather as he sat down. A bright smile lit up his face as Jack instantly sat down next to him and snuggled up to him. Over the past three months, Jack had grown very comfortable with physical contact – at least with Hiccup, Percy and Nico. Gently, Hiccup wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. The son of Khione hummed pleased and snuggled up more, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup's shoulder.

"I like this", whispered Jack pleased, kissing Hiccup softly. "This is a nice surprise."

Hiccup grinned at that. "I thought so. What with our roommates needing some... privacy." Jack flushed brightly and started fidgeting, until Hiccup gently grasped his hands to stop him. "Snow bunny, no. Just because Percy and Nico are ready to have sex doesn't mean I expect you to put out. I told you before; we are taking this at your pace, Jackie. Because I love you."

Jack relaxed in his arms a little and smiled apologetically up at him. Sometimes, the son of Khione still got nervous about things and Hiccup was always there to reassure him.

/break\

Jack licked his lips nervously as he looked around the apartment. There were white roses everywhere, candles lighting the way over to their bedroom. Percy and Nico were over in New York, visiting Percy's mom and Paul, because the semester was over and they were on their break – so Percy insisted on spending at least of it in New York. Which meant that Jack and Hiccup would have the apartment to themselves. Percy had asked him if they wanted to come along, explore New York together. But Jack, with a bright blush on his face, Jack had told him that he had tried to find an opportunity to get the apartment for himself and Hiccup for a little while now. But he never really knew how to approach the topic with either of his three roommates. Thankfully, Percy had solved that problem by taking Nico on a vacation in New York and leaving Jack alone with Hiccup. Though right now, Jack was all alone because Hiccup was still at work. He had started working at the forges. Sometimes, Jack liked to hover outside the forges to watch Hiccup in awe, because his boyfriend was very delicious when he was sweating and working.

"Jack, I'm home", called Hiccup out, sounding exhausted.

Jack flushed brightly where he sat on their bed. "I'm in the bedroom, Hics!"

He fidgeted a bit nervously. All he was wearing was the fancy basically see-through blue silken-robe that him and Percy had bought because they were sold in a set and they were blue and the two demigods planned on teasing their boyfriends with them. While Percy already did a lot of teasing, Jack had never actually worn it before. Tonight, he was feeling bold.

"Ja...", started Hiccup, trailing off and openly gaping with wide eyes.

"Hello", stated Jack shyly, waving a little.

Hiccup nodded sharply. He was still trying to find words, but they failed him – because Jack was just too gorgeous to put any energy anywhere aside from memorizing every square-inch of Jack's body. He was only wearing a soft-blue robe that barely reached mid-thigh, leaving those long, slim legs all exposed. White and smooth like porcelain. Hiccup could even make out the dusty-pink of Jack's nipples through the robe. His boyfriend was naked beneath. Hiccup blushed, ears dark-red. Sure, he had seen Jack down to his underwear a lot before, even naked – though that one only a few times. But there was something different about seeing Jack in this decidedly provocative attire. Not to mention, Jack was also wearing a hairband tugged into his fluffy white hair... with fluffy white bunny-ears attached to it. The ears stood up high, tips dyed black. It looked adorable.

"Bunny?", asked Hiccup gently.

"Y—Yeah?", asked Jack, staring up at Hiccup like a bunny at the hunter.

"...You look gorgeous. Do you look gorgeous for a reason?", asked Hiccup slowly.

"Yeah", nodded Jack, cheeks hot-pink. "I thought... since Nico and Percy left for New York and we have the whole apartment to ourselves... we could maybe..."

Hiccup watched in fascination how Jack's cheeks turned darker and darker the more words he stringed together. The way he understood it, Jack wanted to have _sex_. Something Hiccup had been thinking about a lot in the past months, especially since Nico and Percy started having sex. Sadly, aside from their first few times, the other couple had not been considerate enough to not have sex while Hiccup and Jack were home. Also, Nico talked _a lot_ about having sex with Percy.

"I... Are you sure?", asked Hiccup carefully. "If I made you feel-"

"No. No, no, no. Don't even _start_ ", interrupted Jack and sat up to clasp his hands over his boyfriend's mouth, irritated scowl on his face. "We're been dating for half a year now, Hics. Look at me. Do I look like you coerced me into doing anything? I... want you, Hics. I love you and I really, really want you. I just... I've been thinking about this and talked to Percy about it and he meant that if I _want_ sex with you but am unsure how much I can handle, that maybe I should take charge. So if you don't mind, I would... like to do that?"

Anything for you, snow bunny", smiled Hiccup, gently tracing one of the fake bunny-ears.

"Good", nodded Jack pleased and tugged on Hiccup's arm to bring him closer. "First: Naked."

Hiccup nodded amused and very slowly stripped down, hearing the cute high sounds that Jack made as he watched. It was adorable and Hiccup enjoyed the sounds he got out of his boyfriend whenever he got changed or was working out. It was something that Hiccup was proud of; how much he had filled out since his scrawny childhood-years. And that his body-build actually got him such adorable reactions from Jack, that was just an added bonus. Hiccup was a little more self-conscious about pulling off his boxers, because even though the two had seen each other naked before, it had only been a couple of times. But he did it anyway and once he was naked, Hiccup spread his arms.

"Tell me how you want me and where you want me. I'm all yours", offered Hiccup with a smile.

Jack was chewing his lower lip slowly, drinking in the sight of his lover before he pulled Hiccup down onto the bed. He maneuvered Hiccup until the son of Hephaestus was laying sprawled out on the bed. Licking his lips, Jack climbed on top of Hiccup and kissed him slowly. He enjoyed the taste and feeling of Hiccup's lips while his hands roamed Hiccup's chest. As they broke their kiss, Jack let his lips trail down Hiccup's neck, kissing and sucking a little. Hiccup beneath him started panting softly. There was so much force and want behind Jack's kisses, as though he was determined to map out Hiccup's entire body with his mouth. Which Hiccup would not be opposed to. Hiccup loved that clever, cheeky mouth. He gasped strangled as those ice-cold lips wrapped around his left nipple, suckling a little. Every touch of Jack's was cold since he barely had any own body-heat – while Hiccup was the exact opposite. He was running hotter than normal people, since he was a son of the forges. This however only made the sensation so much more intense. Jack's cold lips on his hot skin and on a sensitive place such at this. Jack instantly let go of the nipple and stared wide-eyed.

"Did I hurt you?", asked Jack nervously.

"No. No. Your lips are just very cold", chuckled Hiccup.

"Right. Sorry", mumbled Jack and averted his eyes.

"No", sighed Hiccup and reached out to grasp Jack's face. "It's not... bad. Just intense? The difference between your body-temperature and mine. But I like it, bunny. Really."

Jack searched his face for another moment before he reluctantly nodded. His lips returned to Hiccup's torso, greedily tracing every scar on his boyfriend's torso. Hiccup had a lot of them. From his work in the forges, training the dragons and of course killing monsters. Jack seemed enthralled by every single scar, sucking and licking and kissing. Hiccup willingly accepted all the love. Though he did take a hissing breath as those greedy lips reached his cocks. It jerked violently at the cold sensation but again, Hiccup found himself oddly not minding. It was somehow exciting. Not to mention; those were _Jack's lips_ on _his cock_. Cute little kitten-licks and gentle curious kisses. Jack ran his tongue over the head of Hiccup's cock, making a curious sound at the taste of the pre-cum pearling on the tip. Hiccup was positive he was going insane here.

"Ja—ack", gasped Hiccup as Jack wrapped his lips around his cock.

Jack hummed in acknowledgment, the vibrations going straight to Hiccup's dick and making him shudder. Jack took in about a third of Hiccup's length, swirling his tongue around it and coating it nicely in saliva. When he let go of it with a pop, he started lapping at the entire length graciously, making it nicely slick. Once he was pleased, he placed more bites and kisses along the insides of Hiccup's thighs, happy to mark his boyfriend as his. Licking his lips greedily, Jack sat up and slowly peeled his robes off, chucking them down onto the ground.

"Can I... ride you? Percy says that's the position he feels most in control and I think... I might feel a little trapped beneath you? At least for the first time. Though I would want that. I like being engulfed in your warmth. I'm just really nervous, so..."

"I get it, Jackie", smiled Hiccup reassuringly. "We can do everything the way you're most comfortable and then we'll work our way up. Try things out, together, okay?"

"Sounds good", nodded Jack with a grin and straddled Hiccup's waist.

"But wait!", interrupted Hiccup concerned, grasping Jack's hips. "We do need to prepare you first. I don't want you to get hurt, bunny. You can do it yourself, if you want, but..."

"I—I already am?", offered Jack flustered and twisted his body some.

Hiccup made a choking, strangled noise. There was a fluffy cottontail nestled between Jack's cheeks, most likely attached to a plug. His snow bunny had a tail to match the fake ears.

"Gods, you're so sexy", blurted Hiccup out as he gawked.

Jack's flush darkened even more. "I just... Uh. I might have voiced some _concerns_ to Percy. About how you're way too big to _ever_ sit inside of me. Percy laughed at me and told me that he doubted you were _that_ well-endowed and that all I needed was proper preparation? So... I asked Percy what he meant and he told me he was seriously sore after his first time with Nico because he wasn't used to the... size either. He told me that _he_ got more used to it by using plugs. So we kinda went, uh, shopping together? And I dunno, when I saw this one I kind of couldn't resist. I thought you might like it, what with you calling me bunny all the time?"

"I _love_ it", assured Hiccup, gulping hard because his throat was so dry. "You look so adorable, my little snow bunny. I would totally not mind you wearing just this and nothing else more often."

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned down at his boyfriend, though his cheeks were flushed brightly. Carefully, he pulled the plug out and positioned himself above Hiccup's rock-hard cock. Gritting his teeth hard to brace himself, Jack rested his hands on Hiccup's chest and looked deep into those emerald-green eyes as he lowered himself onto the hard, hot cock. A shudder ran down Jack's spine. He _loved_ how hot his boyfriend ran, every touch burning Jack's skin in the best possible way. And this right now? It was filling him with so much more warmth than anything ever before. Jack was damn glad that he had Percy, really. Because that bit of fingering he did before using one of his plugs would have _never_ been enough for Hiccup's nice, thick dick. He was really glad that he had worked his way up through five different plug-sizes in the past months. It had also helped him a lot in settling with the idea of having sex with Hiccup. For the first month of being with Hiccup, the mere thought had actually _terrified_ Jack. The idea of being caged, trapped between Hiccup's body and the bed, naked skin touching at so many places? But over the past months, Jack hadn't just gotten used to being touched. He started to really enjoy it. The small gestures, like holding hands and kissing and hugging. Being engulfed by Hiccup's warmth all night long. What used to make Jack feel caged now felt like safety and he found himself actually longing for touch. Especially Hiccup's touch. And while using his new toys, he had started fantasizing about Hiccup _a lot_.

"Sh. Hey. Take it slow", whispered Hiccup gently, hands resting on his boyfriend's thighs.

"I—I just want _more_ ", groaned Jack hoarsely.

"And you can have more. But we have time, bunny", assured Hiccup with a smile. "All the time in the world. No need to rush and hurt you, love. Please be careful, okay?"

Nodding sharply, Jack clawed at Hiccup's shoulders and paused, forcing himself to wait and adjust. Hiccup was probably right. With the other's size, Jack was just going to tear or something it he took as much as he _wanted_. Taking a shuddering breath, Jack leaned down to distract himself with kissing Hiccup. The son of Hephaestus gladly reciprocated, resting one hand in the nape of Jack's neck while he ran the calloused pads of his large hands over Jack's soft porcelain skin. It was so smooth and soft and cold to the touch, as though Jack really was a porcelain figure. Something breakable and valuable and beautiful. Hiccup knew Jack enjoyed the difference between their touches, Hiccup's skin dry from years of work in the blasting heat of the forges, hands calloused and rough from the finer redefining work on the metal and wood. Hiccup's fingers found Jack's nipples, alternating between them as he twisted and pinched them. It earned him cute mewling sounds from Jack. After a few minutes, Jack slowly started moving, feeling too electrified from Hiccup's touches to last much longer. He needed to feel Hiccup's cock deep inside of him. Lifting himself up slowly, he let himself come back down hard, making Hiccup moan loudly. Jack decided he liked that sound, so he repeated the motion to hear it once more. The longer Jack worked his way up and down on Hiccup's dick, the more sure he grew in his own movements.

"Hi—ics", whimpered Jack, his own cock straining against his abdomen. "J—Jerk me off?"

Jack didn't have to ask twice, because Hiccup was all too eager to get his own hands on the gorgeous dick. He ran his fingers over it greedily, trying to get a feel for it. Jack whimpered and with every time he lifted himself up, he tried thrusting into his boyfriend's hand. The very first time he managed to hit his prostate with Hiccup's dick, Jack came _hard_. He had been searching for that thing, very tentatively and also kind of embarrassed and he had wondered what it would feel like if instead of his fingers, it would be Hiccup's cock. It was so good – and just too much. Jack was embarrassed at how fast he had come, but Hiccup was crooning at him, praising him.

"Oh gods, you're doing so good", groaned Hiccup. "You look so _beautiful_ when you come. I want to make you fall apart like this every night. Want to see that cute face with the flush and wide eyes. So gorgeous. You're so, so gorgeous for me, Jackie."

It was all the encouragement Jack needed to force himself into moving again. After all, he wanted to make Hiccup fall apart too! For that, he needed to make Hiccup come. He rolled his hips tentatively and moved up and down at a slower, more exhausted pace, but it was still enough to push Hiccup over the edge. Hiccup cupped Jack's butt and squeezed very tightly as he came, pushing Jack down all the way and bringing him close, the grip close to bruising. His nails dug in as he continued coming, filling his lover up and thoroughly enjoying the high of his orgasm. Jack just collapsed forward onto Hiccup's chest, whimpering softly at the curious sensation of hot cum filling him. Slowly, Hiccup pried his hand off Jack's ass to caress up the white-haired boy's spine, making Jack shudder pleased. Tilting his head a little, Jack peppered Hiccup's chest with kisses.

"I love you, snow bunny", whispered Hiccup, kissing the top of Jack's head gently.

"Love you too", hummed Jack and folded his arms under his chin, looking up at Hiccup. "So... I think Percy is right. This sex-thing really is pretty awesome. You know, I have like a list of stuff I wanna try that Percy made sound amazing when talking about himself and Nico."

Hiccup nodded slowly, eyebrows raised. "Well, I'm looking forward to trying everything you want to try with you. I'm happy about every moment I get to share with you, Jack."

"Yeah, me too", whispered Jack with a happy smile.

/break\

Nico and Hiccup had just returned from the underworld because there had been a female Night Fury was in labor and Hiccup had leaped at the chance to help when Nico had told him about it. Many, many hours later, the two very exhausted and happy dorks returned into the welcoming arms of their lovers. Well, welcoming after the two had taken a thorough shower. After that was done, the two couples happily curled together on the couch. Jack and Percy had their legs intertwined, each with their respective boyfriend against his back, a bowl of popcorn resting between Jack and Percy. The two couples were marathoning _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ and Percy didn't miss a single opportunity to point out how insanely hot Keith was and Jack always responded by throwing popcorn at Percy and telling him that Keith was literally Nico's animated twin.

"Our boyfriends are so cute, aren't they?", grinned Nico happily, chin resting on Percy's head.

"Yeah, they are", agreed Hiccup, looking at Jack like he was the most precious treasure.

Percy grinned and rolled his eyes."Our boyfriends sure are dorks, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are", giggled Jack. "And that's why we love them."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So. This is it. Final chapter, the end. I do hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Thank you for reading and even more so for reviewing and telling that you enjoyed it :3  
_

 _Now, as I already mentioned last chapter, this is not going to be the last HiJack multiple chapter story of mine. In fact, the next one is already pretty planned out. It's an ABO-verse high school AU, where Hiccup is the alpha son of Berk's leading Alpha Stoick. As such, he is expected to get mated to Merida, the omega daughter of the leader of their neighboring town Burgess. Both are wild spirits who do not appreciate their parents plans. But before their parents could come up with even worse plans, the two agree to play along for now. Why not? It's not like Hiccup is actively seeking a mate. He's happy to tinker around all day, he's content with his friends, his father, his stepmother Cass and his step-brothers Tadashi, who he adores, and Hiro, who adores him. What more does he need?_

 _An Arctic fox shifter and omega by the name of Jackson Overland. That's what he needs, or so he realizes when Jack moves to Berk to live with his uncle Nick Saint North. But by now, Hiccup's father is already picking out names for his redheaded grandchildren and planning the great mating ceremony that would unite Berk and Burgess and everyone thinks Hiccup and Merida are a thing. Including Jack. What a mess._

 _Now, if that sounds interesting to you, keep your eyes peeled for "The Shifters of Walter Works High", which is expecting a spring-time release! And if you are interested, you might wanna check out the poll on my profile where I'm asking about side-pairings for this story, because I'm a little indecisive as of now!_


End file.
